Key to the Future
by Undrave
Summary: New Digital World, new threats, new chosen childrens! Come unlock the new adventure! (Original Digidestined and Digital World ! FDD)
1. Prologue: Transcendance

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monster or any related brand and names. I created some Digimons present in this work of fiction, but I created them based on concepts present in the show and others. I am doing this for fun and do not get any profit from it, please don't sue me I got nothing anyway._

**Key to the Future, prologue:** Transcendance

By: Undrave

The Net, the Web, no matter how you call it, it is now an important part of our everyday life. All over the world thousands of millions of kilobytes of data are transmitted, downloaded or uploaded everyday, if not every hour. But few know the impact it had on the nature of the universe itself. By a strange phenomenon the exchange of data gave birth to an entire universe, a strange world entirely Digital, and yet separate from the normal net. It is a wild world where the strong defeat the weak to become stronger, it is also a world were the smart unite and the good help others. Time is of a diferent essence in this universe and already, thousands of years of evolution have pass and an entire History was created. Few are those aware of it's existance, they can be barely counted on the fingers of one's hands.

Altough that world is unknown to the humans, it affect their world in radical way. The Digital World's existance is linked to the magnetic field of the Earth, any radical change will interfere with electronic devices as well as the weather of the world and even the attitude of certain animals. Unaware of it's existance, nobody know of the creeping darkness that will soon endangers the two worlds...

The Net might be based on the principle of information gathering and exchange, but it is not a perfect place. Just like the Real World there is both good and evil people. Predators search the Web for easy prey, dangerous criminal prepare terrifying crimes and hackers run rampant like pirates on the seven seas!

Spawned by one of them, a data deleting shadow is crawling, eating all it finds on it's way, leaving only corrupted data in it's wake. This darkness is small but ferocious and soon grows bigger and badder...then it happened...

Another strange event, a malicious twist of destiny, space and time made the two separate layer of the net collide. In the middle of a clear blue sky above a wonderful green plain a large dark portal burst open, zeros and one exploding out and raining like number shaped meteorite and soon...a dark form emerged from the portal as well. It felt to the ground like a shapeless mass of black paste. The grass all around it started to die off as the form started to take a shape... soon, a figure rose from the ground, the Digital Sun shining brightly behind it's darkness.

"I...live." It stated.

**To Be Continued...**

AN: Here it is, Key to the Future is back. I pulled this fic out of the digital moth ball and decided to take another crack at it! Here's to hoping I can pull this off ^^;; If you've read this fic in the past you'll quickly realise I changed a few things. 


	2. Chapter 1: Destiny Unlocked

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monster or any related brand and names. I created some Digimons present in this work of fiction, but I created them based on concepts present in the show and others. I am doing this for fun and do not get any profit from it, please don't sue me I got nothing anyway._

AN: Wow... I didn't expect to get reviews this fast... so I uploaded this for you guys. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you still like my story after the first chapter XD. Let's do some review replying!

Super Hurricane: Thanks man. You're the fastest one of the gang XD you're fast like a hurricane. Why don't you ask Aerol himself? 

Aerol : Hey dude! I wasn't sure you were still around ^^ glad you are. I need to catch up on your Frontier Destiny. Well off course it was short, it was just the prologue, now the real story begins. Beside you know how I am, short chapters but updates often. 

Lotie11: Well I don't have much merit since it's my native language, but French is considered harder to learn than English. I think it's a question of learning curve, French just start hard, but once you understand that every frickin' rule has an exception, including this one (@.@) it's easier. I started learning english at school in fourth grade, but that was just the basis because I'm better than most people my age, I mostly learned through TV and in the last few years the internet. I wanted to get better at english to understand Beast Wars XD, and other shows. It's partially thanks to Digimon too. 

**Key to the Future, Chapter 1:**Destiny Unlocked

By: Undrave

The loud noise of an alarm clock buzzer abruptly brought the boy back to reality. The 12 years old blond boy jolted upward, a schocked look in his green eyes. Groaning he passed his hand in his short scruffy hair and looked at the clock just after smashing it with his fist.

"6:30? That's 30 minute earlier than I set! And I never set it to buzzer...that thing's messed up." He complained.

He knew he it would pointless to stay in bed, so he reluctantly exited his warm bed. The boy got rid of the white t-shirt he always wear to sleep and put on his favorite grey one, then put on a pair of jeans short. He grabbed his grey gloves and put them in his back pocket for later and finally, the most important detail of his atire, he put on his round goggle right above his forehead, not even caring to comb his air. Finally he left his bedroom, finding his father, preparing breakfeast before leaving, as usual. 

"You're up early today Keoki." Commented his dad.

"I know ...my alarm clock's messed up...So you still got to go to work early today?" Replied the boy, Keoki.

" I know, but that's just for one more week, then it's back to more normal hours...anyway, there's a package for you that came in today, it's by the door." Added his father before cracking another egg in the frying pan.

Keoki went to the door to check it out. Keoki and his father had been living together for a few years now and things were perfect for both of them, they had their habit and never argued, a nice life. Maybe TOO tranquil at time. The package by the door was relatively small, it had his name "Keoki Giro" on it but nothing else, altough it had a stamp it didn't seam to have travel through the mail, and what was even strange, it didn't had a return adress...only an e-mail one! 

"digital@beyond.net ? I'll have to check it out after school..."Tought the boy to himself, reading the label.

What was inside was rather surprising. Inside the small box was an even smaller box made out of wood. Cryptic words were engraved on a copper plate, saying "Unlock Your Destiny". Unable to resist the curiosity eating him, Keoki opened the small chest, only to find an old copper key. The kind you see in movies or on TV, a ring with a thin rod ending by two teeth. It was most puzzling, but the boy decided to shrug it off and pocketed the key before returning to eat breakfeast. 

----------

After eating breakfeast and watching some TV, Keoki left for school , holding his backpack by one strap. He quickly went down the stairs of the appartement building, jumping the last four steps, breaking his record of three, and finally came out of the front gate as he put on his gloves, met by a friendly face.

It was another boy, shorter but the same age as Keoki. He had blue hair held by a white bandana, was wearing a sleeveless navy blue vest above a green t-shirt and brown cargo pants, he too had a backpack.

"Hey Iaku!" Called Keoki.

"Hey Keo!"Replied the other kid, Iaku.

"Something's odd happened to me this morning."Started Keo as they started to head toward their school . "My alarm got off before the programmed time and it wasn't set to buzzer...that's so weird no? Then I got this strange package that had this key in it."

Iaku blinked as Keoki showed him the key, before he too produced a similar key from his pocket "I got one too...Something odd happened to me too...my cat got attacked by a sparrow! There's no nest nearby and Tigri never attacked birds...But those keys, did your package had an email address?"

The blond boy nodded in agrement"Yeah...I'm not allowed to go online before school since I got in class too late...so I'm gonna check it when I get back." 

The two boys then took their usual shortcut through a back alley and strated to follow the wall of the abandonned terrain. A few years back there was a building there, a promising computer repair and web design company was set there but one night an unexplained fire ravaged the building and it had to be demolished, nothing had been built on the spot since and a large wall had been built to block unwanted guests. That day something caught the two boy's attention, something that was never there before...a door...but not just ANY door. A large rectangular metalic door, it looked very high tech and had two key holes next to the knob. Keoki and Iaku just stood there, staring at the door in disbelief.

The word "DESTINY" was engraved on it.

"No...way!" Finally spoke Iaku after minutes of silence.

Keoki seamed really excited about it"Wow...dude! Those keys, their for this door! Let's go check it out!" He proposed.

"Are you crazy? It could be some sort of trap or worse! It's way too dangerous we shouldn't do that without precautions!" Complaied the blue haired boy.

"You know, for a guy who likes the great outdoor you can be such a wuss." Teased Keo in response, pulling out his key.

"I'm NOT a wuss, Let's just have a peek, beside we can't take too long or we'll be late for school." Groaned Iaku, crossing his arms over his chest, before finally reaching to get his own key out.

The blond boy snatched the key off his compagnion's hand and put it beside his in the hole. Then he slowly turned the two strangely old looking items. They heard the usual sound of unlocking one would expect from such a door. Keoki removed the keys from their hole and gave his back to Iaku, they returned the two objects to their pockets, and then he turned the knob and gave the door a push to have it open by itself. What they saw came as a shock, it was a blinding white light, so bright they couldn't see anything. And all of the sudden...they were sucked right in, screaming and shouting as they were engulfed by the white light. The door slamming shut.

----------

Keoki slowly regained consciousness. Was it all just a dream? It wasn't, because he wasn't in bed...but on the ground, and not the floor in his room. The boy was laying on a hard stony floor, also very dusty. He slowly opened his eyes and got up, looking around he realised he was in some sort of small room with metallic walls, and he had been laying on a round stone right under a light shaft up wich he could see the sky. Iaku was laying next to him, motionless. Keo coughed from the dust before speaking up.

"Iak! Iaku wake up! Are you allright?"

"Hmmm...?"Groaned the blue haired boy in response. "Ke...Keo?W...where are we?"He finally asked as he got up as well.

"I don't know, I think we felt in some sort of basement left from the building that nobody knew about. How that happened I don't know. I don't feel like I felt down a shaft." Answered the other boy, pointing up the aformentionned shaft while readjusting his goggles."No bruise or anything."

"Hey...what are those?"

Keo turned to see what his friend was pointing it at. A few feets from the platform where two square stone pedestal with strange looking metallic device resting on them. Light was shining on them from two smaller shaft and right behind the display was a dark doorway.

"I don't know but it's on our way out...let's check 'em out!" He proposed, leaping off the stone to see the device.

Iaku quickly followed, not wanted to be too far away from his friend if something was to happen. While Keoki went for the left pedestal, Iaku went to check the right one. Both device had a similar look, they had roughly the shape of a rice grain, albeit about the size of the boy's arm and made out of silvery metal. It had an opening at each end, showing it was hollow, and at the center of the front was a flat round surface, with a diferent design on each device. The one in front of Keo had a yellow lightening bolt on a black background, while the one Iaku was examining had what looked like a side view of a radar or satelite receiver dish on a dark blue background. For some reason still unknown to them the two boys reached out instinctively to the devices and just, touched them lightly. Nothing happened for a few second and then suddenly a white light burst out of both device's flat circle and at the two boy's surprise and shock the things basically...JUMPED at them! Splitting in two before clamping on their left forearm.

"AAAAH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" They both shouted, running around like headless chicken while trying to pull away the devices that had encased their forearms,but unable to do so, like they had been locked there.

They're mad and fear driven reaction was suddenly cut by the realisation the light hadn't fade away and was actually shining like pillars of light from the two pedestals and were changing color. The boys stopped and looked at the stone pedestal... Keoki's one had a greyish color while Iaku's pillar was purple. Two shapes started to form within them, the grey one more or less humanoid with a head, two arms and well...feet but no visible legs. The other looked like...a giant frog! Finally the shapes were totally defined and clear for view.

The one in the greyish column was hard to classified. It had a round head with a roughly rectangular body, short arms and no legs but round feet. Only the lower half of it's face was showing, it was purple with a little mouth, the rest of it's head was coverd by a grey metalic helmet, roughly in the shaped of a skull with only four metal teeth. It's closed eyes could be seen through two hole, a round one and a rectangular one. It's body was grey with a black belt in the middle and it had a black shoulder and chest armor made of one plate bent over it's shoulders, it's arms were purple but it's hands were covered by black gloves, or rather mits since they didn't have any fingers and finally it's round feet were black as well. The other one was much easier to describe, it was mostly a violet frog with a few black dot on it's back and a yellow under belly. Both creature's eyes suddenly burst open and with a broad smile they leaped toward the two boys.

"YIPEE!!!! FREE! I'M FREE! WE'RE FREE! YIPEE!!!!" They both chanted, dancing around the kid that was in front of them, freaking them out further.

"Thank you thank you! I'm Metamon!Nice to meet you partner!"Said the purple faced one to Keoki, who was about three time bigger than the weird little creature.

"Thank you thank you thank you very much! My name's Kaerumon! We'll make a great team I'm sure of that!" Then declared the other one, half the size of the one called Metamon, to Iaku.

"Partner?"Asked Keoki.

"Team?"Asked Iaku.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!?"Suddenly shouted both boys, tire of all that strangeness and unexplained things that have been happening to them since the begining of the day.

"You...you don't know?"Inquired the gloved one, receiving an agreeing nod from the human kids "You got the Bolt-Gear on your arm, so your my partner!" He explained, pointing to the device encasing Keoki's arm.

"And you have the Rad-Gear on, so your mine." Added Kaerumon.

"Bolt-Gear?"

"Rad-Gear?"

"Hmm...this is gonna more complicated than I expected." Sweatdropped Kaerumon, looking at Metamon pleadingly.

The other simply shrugged "They're called Digi-Gears and they're supposed to help us, your partner." 

"To help you do what? How? What are you and why us?!" Inquired Iaku, condesing most of their questions in one sentence.

"Well...we're called Digimons, you're in the Digital World and you were chosen because...well...hmm...I'm not sure why, but I know it's your Destiny to help us fight the forces of Darkness equiped with your Digi-Gear and your K-D! Together we'll beat 'em!" Answered Metamon, punching the air a few time.

"Darkness...a K-D? Allright that's enough, com'on Iaku, we're getting out of this crazy place." Finnally declared Keoki, getting tired of this whole thing "And let's try to find someone who can get us rid of those things." 

"Yeah." Agreed Iaku, following his friend pass the two creature, the pedestals, and through the dark doorway.

"Wait! You...you can't go outside alone! It's dangerous!" Called Kaerumon.

"We're your partners, your new friends! We got to protect you!" Added Metamon.

The two little Digimon rushed after their reluctant partners, Metamon running as fast as his feet could carry him while Kaerumon hopped like the frog he was based on. They followed the dark corridor, then went up a flight of stair to finnally exit the underground temple they were in. The exit door was flanked by two large roman column and was encased on the side of a small rocky hill. The two boys were standing there, looking in the distance in total shock. Before them, under the rocky platform there were standing on, was stretching a tropical-looking forest with a few rocky peaks and far in the distance they could see what looked like the ocean.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Comented Keoki.

"This is no time to quote the 'Wizard of Oz' you dolt..." Complained Iaku, not taking his eyes off the sight before him. 

"That's what I told you! You're in the Digital World!" Said the panting Metamon. "And this is a dangerous place, don't go too far without us!" 

"Like I'm gonna wait for a slowpoke like you." Teased Keoki, mocking Metamon's slow speed.

"Not my fault I'm not quick like a Thundermon! My strong point are my strength and power." Replied the short Digimon.

That's when a noise intterupted the little argument, a terribly scary growly type of noise! The terrified four looked up to where the sound had originated. Right above the cave's entrace , on a small ledge, was standing a tall yellow monkey-looking creature with red tipped hair and a grey face. It was holding a giant bone in a menacing manner and didn't seam the least bit pleased.

"Uh-oh...I think we woke up that Apemon." Stated Kaerumon "I suggest we run...FAST!"He shrieked, darting down a path on the side of the hill, heading down toward the forest, tailed by his new found partner.

The monster called Apemon leaped into the air and smashed his bone on the spot Keoki and Metamon were standing on a few seconds before.After a few meters Metamon suddenly stopped and turned around, facing the menacing champion.

"METAMON! What are you doing?!?"Asked the scared Keoki, seeing the small creature opposing the menacing giant. 

"I won't let you harm my partner! METAL BALL!" He called, as a ball of blueish greyish matter grew in his gloved hand before he threw it toward his opponent.

The Apemon was taken by surprise by this and got hit in the chest by what looked like molten metal. He roared in pain and shook the attack off before dashing toward the insolent rookie that had attacked him.

"WAAAH!" Yelped Metamon trying to escape the powerful charge of the Apemon.

Keoki took this as a signal and resumed running as well, trying to catch up with Kaerumon and Iaku who were almost down the hill already. Sadly the Apemon was much faster than Metamon and he was able to smash him with his bone club, sending the little cyborg Digimon flying into his partner, both of them were sent rolling against a few rocks at the base of the hill path. Both groaned in pain and tried to get up as fast as possible as the dangerous Apemon closed in on them.

Suddenly, Kaerumon's voice was heard."MYSTIC DEW!" He shouted.

A brightly colored drop of water hit the side of the Apemon's head, distracting him a second. He turned to see Kaerumon, by Iaku's side, closing his mouth just after having spit his attack. Sadly it didn't seam to have much effect and the yellow beast took a step toward the new annoyance when Metamon got up to his feet.

"Hey! You! Don't go harm my friends! METAL BALL!" He called once again, returning the monster's focus on him.

"What are you doing? He's too strong for you!" Complained Keoki.

"I can't let this guy harm my partner, it's my job!" The Digimon declared.

"Metamon..."Gasped Keoki, impressed by the courage of the little guy. "But my job is to help you...you said so yourself..." He commented as he suddenly noticed something shining on the ground.

It was his key...the one that had unlocked the door to this strange place... The boy had completly forgotten about it with all that being scared and all. Then it strated to glow of a dim yellow light as it changed shape before his eyes. It was much diferent now, the rod and teeth looked much more like a modern key and the tip, instead of a simple ring, now looked like an high tech silver watch, with an LCD screen, a button on one side, two on the other and a black little antenna. Keoki grabbed the newly transformed key as the hulking Apemon stepped toward Metamon, growling angrily. The boy looked at what Metamon had called the Bolt-Gear and noticed something he hadn't see before: a key hole! It all somehow became clear to him, what he was holding was the thing Metamon had called a K-D... and now he knew exactly what to do.

"BOLT-GEAR..." He started, ramming the key into the hole on the left side of the device as he brought his forearm up. "...UNLOCK!" He shouted, turning the key.

In another impressive lightshow, the key and Bolt-Gear turned into yellowy light itself and burst away from Keoki's arm, flying toward Metamon and hitting his back. The light engulfed Metamon as a computerized voice stated: 

"Bolt-Gear. Battle Mode Activated."

The light subdued and revealed what had happened. The Bolt-Gear had transformed into some sort of armor for Metamon. His black chest and shoulder armor had changed color to white with yellow highlight, the Bolt-Gear symbol was embeded in the middle of the center plate, on his shoulder were standing two long metalic rod tipped by spheres, an electrical arc formed for a few second above his head betweem the two rods. A wire ran from under his shoulder plate to the top of his glove where a metalic circle had appeared, another wire reached to each side of Metamon's helmet, connecting with a lightening bolt design dark visor hiding his eyes. His feet and belt had changed color to white with yellow highlights as well.

"Thank you Keoki." Simply stated Metamon, in a serious but also relieved tone.

The Apemon who had been stunned for a few second by what had happened suddenly regained his rage and roared powerfully before slamming his bone down on Metamon... who avoided it this time. The little Digimon had suddenly became much faster and had dodged to the side. Apemon then went banana and charge his opponent, swinging his club from side to side, but each attack would miss, the little Digimon either jumping above the crude weapon or simply stepping backward. Getting tired of this the savage monster slammed his bone club downward, once again missing Metamon who had stepped back before quickly running forward, up Apemon's own club, before he deck the monkey across his ugly face. Then Metamon easily used Apemon's chest as a platform and lept backward. He landed next to his partner without any trouble, and charged his attack, his normal blueish molten metal ball was now crackling with electrical current.

"Take that! METAL STUN BALL!" He shouted, throwing the ball.

His attack seamed much more effective this time. It exploded on the champion's chest in a shower of electricity that ran all over the monster's body. Apemon roared in pain and finally felt down on the ground, groaning as a few more electric shocks ran over his body. The battle was already over and Metamon had won. Suddenly the Digimon shone dimly and in another burst of light the Bolt-Gear and K-D returned to Keoki, the Gear on his left forearm and the K-D to his hand.

"He's only fainted, let's get out of here before he gets back up!" Declared the purple faced rookie, helping out his partner to get off his knees. 

"Damn! why do I get stuck with this thing again?"Asked Keoki to no one in particular as they all darted into the forest, eager to get away from the knocked out Apemon before he woke up, certainly angrier than before.

"This is one messed up place." Commented Iaku, looking down at the Rad-Gear, to see it did have a key hole as well."I wonder if there is just the two of us..."

**To Be Continued...**

AN: Woh... I can't believe all the mistakes I had in there...I should make it an habit to read my chapters once they're finished ^^;; 


	3. Chapter 2: Radical Frog

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monster or any related brand and names. I created some Digimons present in this work of fiction, but I created them based on concepts present in the show and others. I am doing this for fun and do not get any profit from it, please don't sue me I got nothing anyway._

AN: Review replies: 

Lottie11: Well it was quick because I had Chapter 1 ready before I posted the prologue. Thanks for not making a big deal out of my mistakes, I don't always feel very confident in my abilties in English, even if the school system deams them to be of 'Near-Native' level. Thank you for the comment too. 

Black Rose Mimiru: Thank you. Well spelling mistakes can't be helped, I don't actually have a beta-reader and I'm not native to English. You know I have absolutly no idea to wich stories you're reffering to :p 

**Key to the Future, Chapter 2:**Radical Frog

By: Undrave

After running for probably 20 minutes, turning and twisting in the tropical-like forest in random direction, Keoki, Iaku and their new found Digimon partners finally stopped, panting heavilly. Metamon, the last in the line was the one panting the most.

"Phew...that was...incredible...That Apemon thing was freaky but Metamon NAILED him good!" Commented Keo, catching his breath.

"But...that was...thanks to you...You...unlocked...the Bolt-Gear." Added the little Digimon, sitting down on a fallen tree.

"Talking about that thing..." Started the boy, looking down at his Digi-Gear, back on his arm. "Why didn't you kept it on if it makes you stronger? Why do **I** have to be stuck with it?"

"I can't keep it on, it's too much of a strain on me, a prolonged use could be dangerous to my health, so when I can't stand it anymore it gets automatically returned to you."Answered Metamon.

"As far as I can tell...the Digi-Gears need someone to carry them otherwise they'd become useless. I think they actually recharge on your residual bio-energy...it pose no harm to you so don't worry." Added Kaerumon.

"But who made the Digi-Gear? Why were you 'assigned' to us like that?" Inquired Iaku.

"I don't know." Both Digimon answered at the same time, making their partner sweatdrop.

Keoki sighed."You mean you don't remember who chose you and how?" 

Metamon nodded, making his partner groaned. "All I know is that you two are now D-Wielders! You are the wielders of the Digi-Gear and our mission is to chase the forces of Darkness from the Digital World to save both our world...don't ask me how I know it I just do." 

"Anyway the point is not knowing HOW things got like this, right now we have to figure out how to get home and get rid of these thing on our arms." Pointed out Iaku, tapping the Rad-Gear.

"Can't we just unlock them with the K-D?"Proposed Keoki.

Iaku pulled out his key"I don't even have a K-D, my key is still normal." 

"You can't anyway, if you unlock it, it'll go into Battle Mode and attach to Metamon! Why do you need to remove it anyway? We need your help!Your world and our own are linked together! Beside the others are gonna need all the help they can get. " Said Kaerumon, hopping beside Metamon on the fallen tree.

Iaku and Keoki realised what the frog Digimon had just say and the blond boy spoke up."The...OTHERS? You mean there's other people stuck in wherever here is?" 

The two Digimon nodded in agreement. The two boy realized this was probably bigger than the both of them. It was confusing and too crazy to be just a lie, especially considering who was telling all that. It also dawned on them that they were stuck god knows where in some alternate dimension of sort filled with dangerous monsters, probably worse than Apemon...Iaku also realised something else.

"Hey...what happened to our backpacks?" He asked.

Meanwhile, Apemon was learning how to multiply fractions out of Keoki's math text book. It was all truly fascinating to the Digimon who found a new passion.

"Man! How am I gonna tell Mister Akamo that an Apemon ate my history homework?!?"Raged Keoki, trampling.

"So what do we do now? We can't go back or that Apemon will crush us...beside I'm not sure I can find my way back...I don't have a compass with me..." Iaku asked around.

"Use the Rad-Gear." Simply answered Kaerumon.

"What? But my key doesn't fit in the hole, beside what would you do with it and what does 'Rad' mean anyway?" Replied the boy, still holding his normal key.

"Rad stands for 'Radar', it should have a built in detection system good for about 10 kilometers around." Added the violet rookie, suddenly leaping on his partner's shoulder.

Kaerumon turned around to face forward and shot his long tongue toward Iaku's Digi-Gear, pressing the center symbol. When he retracted his apendage, the symbole moved, sliding inside the Digi-Gear, revealing a round dark green screen covered by a lighter green grid. It showed the surrounding landscape in simplistic design, the forest being a simple mass and lines showing the paths and streams. There was a flashing dot in the middle and next to it, another one.

"Wow...I think that bleep here is you Keo...Hmm...it seams there's a square shape about an hour or two away from here, if I'm evaluating the distance correctly, it's passed a stream that way...I think it's a building. This thing is GREAT! Hey! Three dots suddenly appeared! Right on the other side of that building on another rocky peak."Declared Iaku, mesmerized at the great ability of his Rad-Gear.

Keoki was really interested"Cool...we should head toward them! How long do you think it's gonna take to reach 'em?" 

"I think it could take a while...you know it's odd...if I go by the Sun's position according to my radar screen 's north...I'd say it's only a few hours before sundown... Could it be we've been out cold most of the day?" Answered the other boy, looking up in the sky.

"Uh oh...that means we missed school and our parents are probably already sick with worries...Hmm...well let's go see that building, it might be a place where we can...camp for the night." Keo pointed out, sighing slightly at the idea of being this far from home.

All the others agreed and without useless words they started walking, following Iaku's Rad-Gear's information. In the meantime, the three bleeps started moving slightly...

-----------

It was a temple, not unlike the one where Iaku and Keoki found themself, only there... THREE kids were laying on the floor, a boy and two girl. The boy groaned softly as he sat up on the dusty stone floor. He ran a hand through his middle length purple hair, moving his lone strand of green hair, a natural phenomenon, out of his eye. He was confused to say the least. Just that morning he received that odd package with a key in it, and so did his neigbhor and his younger cousin. When the three of them were on their way to school they found a door on the side of an abandonned building with 'DESTINY' written on it. They used the three keys to unlock the door only to find themself sucked by a bright light! The boy dusted off his yellow shirt and green baggy pants before he realised his cousin and his neigbhor were laying on the ground nearby. He quickly scurried over to the two girls to check up on them.

"Hey! Tamao, you allright?" He asked, before poking the pink haired girl next to her. "Rikimi! Wake up!" He pleaded.

"Huh..? Taki?" Asked the first girl, Tamao.

"Augh...Who hit me?"Complained Rikimi.

Tamao was wearing green shorts and a grey t-shirt with a design on the front looking like a racoon or a tanuki and her brown hair were kept short to above her shoulder. Her blue eye still seamed filled with haze as she looked around. Rikimi was wearing a white tank top with a lavender colored skirt and her long pink hair were kept into a ponytail by a small dark purple bow. They were all finally up and looked around. Their schoolbags were lying on the floor nearby but it was the least of their concern. Where did those crazy keys had taken them?

"Geez...my skirt's all dirty... my top too! Do you know how hard it is to keep clothes this white?"Complained the pink haired Rikimi. 

"Hey! What are those?" Asked Taki, interupting the girl's rant.

A few feets from the platform they had 'landed' on, there was three stone pedestal with three rixe grain- shaped device resting on them. Forgetting all about their predicament the kids went closer, each one felt attracted to one of the devices instinctively. Taki looked at the one in front of him, it had a circle in the middle with what looked like a 7 points yellow star on a dark brown background, Rikimi's one had a white wing on a sky blue background and Tamao's one had a black ghost like shape on a very dark blue background, it was almost impossible to see anything else but a dark circle if not looking from the right angle. The three devices suddenly started to vibrate jumping with any form of warning and clamped on each kid's left arm, even sliding under Taki's long sleeves! As the two girls and the boy, just like Iaku and Keoki before them, screamed and ran around trying to remove the devices, they were stopped by three pillars of light. A brownish yellowish one in front of Taki, a very light blue one in front of Rikimi and a violet color in front of Tamao.

Three shapes started to form before jumping out of the light as it dissapeared. In front of Metin a 1 foot tall...BEAVER appeared! The brown critter was standing on it's hind leg, it's darker colored tail was laying calmly behind it and had a mischeivous look in it's black orb like eye, half hidden by the yellow construction worker hat it was wearing. What appeared in front of Rikimi looked odd, it was a tad like a humanoid fish. It was all blue, with short webbed feet, a round body with short arms that had fins on the side, it's hands webbed as well. It had a fish tail pointing up and a short dorsal fin. It' head, who seamed too big for it's body had a fin of each side, it had a point noise and charming dark eyes.The creature overall seamed very happy and was only slightly taller than the beaver creature . Tamao in the meantime was faced by a violet 1 foot tall bird with five feather sticking off the top of it's head. It had a paler under belly, yellow beak and legs, and it's wings were tucked to it's side like a normal bird. The bird looked at the girl with confident green eyes.

"Hiya! My name's Bibamon! So you're the one who picked up the Blast-Gear heh?" Said the beaver like creature with a male voice, looking up from under his helmet.

"Hello, my name is Finmon and I think you and I will be partner, D-Wielder of the Flight-Gear." Added the blue creature, with a definitly female voice, in a southern british accent.

"I am Kattomon, I have sworn to protect the D-Wielder of the Stealth-Gear, and I believe it's you. It is an honor to meet you." Said the violet bird, with a female but deeper voice, sounding very serious and down to earth.

"WHAT?!?" Asked all three kids at the same time.

--------------

While the three new Digimons were explaining the basics we already covered, the other two boys had walked for over an hour and finally reached the building detected by Iaku's Rad-Gear. They were very surprised to find a small gothic style church in the middle of a clearing. It was a very odd sight, but a welcomed one. The two boy and the Digimons went toward the building and knocked heavily on the door. There was no response and the two boys decided to try to enter. They were able to push the large wooden door,only to find an empty and dark church, the only light coming faintly from the stained glass windows. Iaku pulled out a small flashlight keychain and they entered the building. There was no sign of life and their calls were only answered by echoes. The door suddenly slammed shut in a loud noise, scaring the wit out of the four males.

"That was the wind." commented Iaku, trying to stop his heart from jumping out of his chest. 

They slowly advanced into the church. It was all frightingly quiet and dark, not a sound, nothing, not even insects or rodent creeping in the corners. There was no holy water left, no faint smell of incent and the altar was bare stone, there wasn't any sign of carpet on the floor either. They did find two tables with lots of candles of various sizes. One of them had a large black funeral tablet set in front of a bigger candle. 

"Let's go light some candles over there, we can sleep on the pews or the floor." Pointed out Keoki.

"I'll take care of that!" Chimed Metamon, rushing to the first table, the one without a tablet. 

He grabbed the biggest candle and put it upside down with one hand while he charged his molten metal attack on his other hand, making it come closer to the wick, he was able to put it on fire.

"Good job Metamon." Congratulated Iaku, shuting off his flashlight as Metamon used the first candle to lit the others. 

Soon there was enough light to allow the four of them to discover what was behind the altar. A large painting surrounded by three smaller ones. The one in the center featured four powerful and magnificent looking beasts, one bigger than the others. There was a serpentine dragon, a red bird, a two-headed turtle with a tree on it's back and the large one was a blue and white tiger. The three smaller painting featured creatures with angelic apearance, including the one that looked a lot like a rabbit. Iaku and Keoki were entranced by the impressive sight. Kaerumon and Metamon didn't seam affected, and Iaku theorized those were Digital deity of sorts, one thing was sure, they were important. Metamon was already getting ready to lit the large candle at the second table. There was a sudden and loud creaking noise resonating in the entire building.

"That...that was the wind again..." Reasured Keoki, still shaking. 

The candle was finally lit and the little Digimon tought there was enough light now and set it back down. As he let go of it after setting it, a large growled suddenly echoed all around the church, scaring the four guys even more. Suddenly the funeral tablet started to vibrate and shake before a ghastly moan was heard and what looked like a raggy ghost emerged from the black stone tablet, glaring at the retreating Metamon with frightening eyes.

"WHO DARE DISTURB MY SLUMBER!" The three foot tall ghost called, rising his arms and revealing clawed hands beneath his rags.

"A Ba...A Ba...A BAKEMON!" Screamed Metamon and Kaerumon, jumping back in front of their respective partner.

"I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS AS PUNISHEMENT!"He declared, opening his mouth to show his rotten teeth even more.

"I don't think so! METAL BALL!" Called Metamon.

"MYSTIC DEW!" Added Kaerumon.

Just as the two attack soaring into the air were about to hit the Bakemon, he phased out of existance and dissapeared from view. His horrible laugh seamed to come out of everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The two humans and two Digimon looked around for the ghost to show up again. Suddenly he reappeared, right behind Keoki! His clawed hand shot from his sleeve and headed straight for the boy! Iaku suddenly tackled his friend out of the way of the attack and the two rolled on the ground, avoiding the deadly claw. Both Digimons also leapt out of the path of the claw and tried to retaliate, but the clawed hand retracted faster than their attack could travel and soon Bakemon had dissapeared again! 

"Drats!" Cursed Kaerumon as his Mystic Dew hit a wall. 

The evil Digimon apeared again, and Metamon quickly reacted, throwing a Metal Ball in his direction, but once again the ghost was too fast and the attack simply hit the wall behind it. 

"You think your so smart heh? Well we got more tricks up our sleeves! Or more apropriatly on our ARMS!" Called Keoki, taking his K-D he had hanging from his belt.

He took it in his right hand while he lifted his left arm "BOLT-GEAR..."He called, slamming the key shaped Digivice into it's hole "UNLOCK!"He shouted.

The K-D and Digi-gear turned into light while Keoki held his arm straight, his fist toward his Digimon. The light shot forward, freeing the boy's arm and hitting the awaiting Metamon.

"Bolt-Gear, Battle Mode Activated."Stated the computerized voice of the Digi-Gear.

In a big flash of light Metamon was back with his armor on.He charged at full speed toward the Bakemon as he reapeared, leaped into the air and, hoping to be swift enough to surprise him, tried to punch him right in the face, only to find him, not there at all, sending him crashing on the wall. Kaerumon felt a gust of cold wind pass by him and he turned in the direction the wind was going and saw Bakemon reappearing! He lifted his clothed hand and a dark claw shot out of it,heading straight for the unsuspecting Iaku!

"WATCH OUT!" Shrieked the small Digimon, leaping and tackling his partner out of harm's way, only finding himself hit by the full force of the attack, finding himself next to Metamon.

"Augh...I'm too weak from my fight with Apemon! If I use my special attack once more the Gear goes back to Keoki's arm. I can't hit what isn't there!" Commented the little Cyborg Digimon.

"Bakemon IS there! He's just turning invisible!" Declared Kaerumon, getting up as the ghost Digimon dissapeared again.

"Invisible...wait a sec...Off course!" Said Iaku, fishing the key out of his pocket.

"If I warn Kaerumon using my radar... Bakemon will hear so it would be pointless...please help me!" He pleaded to the key.

And it worked! Right in his hand, the key turned into a device much like Keoki's, but his had a green color to it. He looked at it for a second and knew what to do, not just from previous experiences, but also from a sort of instinct.

"RAD-GEAR!" He called, slamming the key in it's hole. "UNLOCK!" He shouted, turning the key.

The K-D and Digi-gear turned into light as Iaku pointed his outstretch hand towards Kaerumon. The light shot away from his arm toward Kaerumon who gladly accepted it. 

"Rad-Gear, Battle Mode Activated."Said a diferent but still monotone computer voice.

The light engulfed him for a second before he finally reappeared, wearing a silvery armor on his forlegs, shoulder and chest. On his back, strapped by metallic belt around his belly was some sort of boxy backpack, it had this little turret like structure on witch was resting an horizontal cylinder . The cylinder on top was spinning , like a radar. Kaerumon now had a metalic helmet with a dark green visor, covering only his right eye, it was in fact the screen of his detection device.

"Bakemon! It's no use hiding, I can cleary see any of your movement!" Declared Kaerumon, filled with confidence, lights apearing on the little screen in front of his eye.

"Try to get me if you can! You might see me but I'm still faster than you!"Stated the ghost's voice, echoing all around the church as the cold gusts of wind seamed to amplify.

The two Geared up Digimon ran back to their partners, standing back to back, ready for any attack. 

"Metamon! Shoot in front of you when I say so." Whispered the little armored frog to his companion who nodded in acknowledgement.

Readings flashed on Kaerumon's little screen, the wind picking up again and freezing the already shivering Iaku and Keoki. The boys were standing back to back like their Digimon and they all shared the same determined and serious look. A little bead of sweat trickled down the side of Kaerumon's head, even in the cold air. 

"NOW!"Called the frog.

"METAL STUN BALL!"

Bakemon was hit by surprise by the flying electrically charged attack. It hit him dead on, phasing him back into the realm of the visible, electricity coursing through his body for a few seconds before he shook it off. In a blast of light, the Bolt-Gear returned from Metamon to Keoki along with his K-D.

"Is that...arg! ALL?" Asked the Bakemon, barely damaged by the attack.

"Not at all." Declared Kaerumon, turning around and taking a deep breath before opening his mouth shouting "HOMING LASER!" 

A bright multi colored short beam of light, in the same colors of his Mystic Dew attack, escaped Kaerumon's mouth and shot toward Bakemon. The Ghost Digimon, quick to react, moved to the side as he dissapeared again but to his total shock the attack took a curve in mid air, almost hitting Keoki who stepped back, and went straight for him. He shrieked as the attack hit him and exploded, sending him, now visible through the stained glass window above the door. There was a loud crash, a shriek of pain and an odd sound, almost like from a computer, some sort of hard to described explosion. Suddenly they all heard faint cracking noise and turned to see the funeral tablet the Bakemon was hiding in...it was cracking on itself before it collapsed to the floor in pieces. 

"Too bad he was already a ghost." Joked Kaerumon, as light surrounded him before it flied back to Iaku's arm, turning back into the Rad-Gear and his K-D. "Good job Iaku." He added.

"But...we killed that Digimon! We didn't have to! It's...it's terrible..." Complained the boy, sadden and devastated.

"Don't worry...he'll be back...Digimon ALWAYS come back, we never die, we get deleted and our data reformated and we get back to life, starting over...there is only one way a Digimon can't come back but...it's...forbbiden and really evil." Explained Kaerumon, his tone darknening at the end of his sentance, as he tried to make his partner feel better.

"You sure?"Asked Iaku, already on the edge of tears.

"We are!" Both Metamon and Kaerumon answered.

"And now is it safe to sleep here?" Inquired Keoki, noticing the big candle hadn't been put out by all the wind Bakemon had caused, but all the others did.

"Yeah sure! Hey I got an idea! Me and Kaerumon will go fetch some fruits, you must be starving! You boys get comfy, we'll be right back!" Proposed Metamon, rushing toward the door as fast as his little foot could carry him.

"Comfy...with what? There's nothing here but wood and wax." Complained Keoki. 

"Wow...what a DAY...Hey...looks like the others are on the move too...I hope we'll meet them soon." Pointed out Iaku, checking out the mini-radar on his Rad-Gear.

"That would be great..."Agreed Keo.

**To Be Continued...**

AN: That fight scene really needed a little up spicing up...I'm trying to copy the feel of the Digimon serie and have the fight start simple and get bigger and badder as the time go, so they escalate toward a grandiose crescendo in the end! 


	4. Chapter 3: A REAL Beaver Warrior

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monster or any related brand and names. I created some Digimons present in this work of fiction, but I created them based on concepts present in the show and others. I am doing this for fun and do not get any profit from it, please don't sue me I got nothing anyway._

AN: The title of this fic come from my frustration that the name 'Beaver Warrior' was given to a Yu-gi-oh! card that is CLEARLY a rat(who's japanese name is 'Ruiz' or 'Louise' BTW)! Confusing the noble beaver, animal emblem of Canada with a simple RAT hurts my national pride, hence the 'Real'. Off course it's clear who's the star of this chapter. I came up with that title a LONG time ago now that I realise it...almost two years ago to be exact(isn't that some form of oxymoron?). Wow... Anyway, review replies and on with the chapter! 

Lottie11: ^^; you're gonna make me blush if you keep saying that XD. 

AnT: No they don't Digivolve, if it was a form of Digivolution I would have say so, trust me. It's closer to what the Tamers do with their cards, it's an upgrade. I still haven't find a suitable term like 'Digimodify' ya know. So far it's just called 'unlocking a Digi-Gear'. Otherwise I hope you like this story dude. 

**Key to the Future, Chapter 3:**A REAL Beaver Warrior

By: Undrave

"I'm starting to understand but I'm still not sure I want to believe that whole destiny thing." Complained Rikimi, looking down to Finmon who was walking beside her.

Rikimi, Tamao and Taki were walking out of the temple. Finmon, Kattomon and Bibamon had told them the same thing Metamon and Kaerumon told Keoki and Iaku, and it was just as confusing for them.

"Com'on, it sounds fun." Commented Taki, keeping his cool, but just barely. 

" Yeah right? All I know for sure is that this ugly...Gear-thingie clashes with my wardrobe, I got nothing to go with silvery metal... I'll believe their story when I see more...proof..." Rikimi's rant was interupted when they emerged from the side of a rocky hill, exitting the temple.

"Wow...it's beautiful." Commented Tamao, who had been quiet for a while, as she saw the vast wild land spreading before them.

"Adventures here I come. So if I understand things correctly we're supposed to go find some darkness and I'm supposed to help you fight it... Sounds good too me. Let's move out" Added Taki, sounding more and more exited.

"Calm down, it could be dangerous." Pleaded Tamao to her cousin, holding both her hands up in a calming gesture.

"Yeah...Beside I don't see how those little thingies could beat anything." Replied the pinked haired girl, pointing to their three Digimon.

"Ah...If you knew more about the Digital World I could feel insulted." Commented Finmon, crossing her arms.

"Size never equals great warriors. Beside, not all Digimon are small, nor do they always stay so." Stated Kattomon, as serious as usual.

"Yeah, look at Monochromon over there, he ain't small." Added Bibamon, pointing to a large black and grey armored rhino-like creature eating short strand of grass a few feets away on the ledge.

All three kids took a step backward "ACK!"

"Don't worry, he's an harmless vegetarian." Reassured Bibamon.

And it was true. The Monochromon raised his head from his meal and just took a look at the small groups, grunting a little 'hello' before returning to his food. All three kids sighed in relief.

"That's one cool Digimon." Said Tamao, smiling slightly. "This place looks so nice...I don't see any darkness anywhere."

Kattomon shruged "Don't ask me, we are not darkness detectors, but we should always be on our guard."

"You sound so serious." Commented the girl.

"I was assigned this job, and I always take work seriously." Simply answered the violet Digimon. 

"You stuffy ol' bird, there's a diference betweem serious and being a down right killjoy! Let's show 'em kids around a little." proposed Finmon "After all they're gonna be here for a while...at least until we defeat the darkness."

"What?! What do you mean we'll be stuck here? I got school, I got a LIFE! I can't be stuck here!" Complained Rikimi.

"Com'on 'Kimi, consider this a vacation." Chuckled Taki.

"This isn't a vacation it's a nightmare! We're stuck god know's where with freaky little critter, shackled and forced to do something against out will!" Replied the girl.

"Is she always this hysteric?" Asked Bibamon to his partner, keeping his voice low.

"When something's not to her liking...pretty much yeah... I think she dyes her hair and she's actually a red head." He answered with the same tone.

"It is your destiny, you can't escape it. Beside we need you and no one else for this, you're the only one who can help us do our job! Please don't be mad, we REALLY really need you." Pleaded Finmon.

"You might not like it, but the responsability has befall you, just as it befell us and we have to carry the task we were given to the end. Once the threat has passed the Digi-gears will return to their resting mode and you will be sent back to your own world." Explained Kattomon, as she perched herself on Tamao's shoulder.

The girl smiled "You're serioue but you sound very wise too. You sound like a feathery warrior." 

"Com'on kiddo, we gotta find the other D-Wielders." Called Finmon, already heading down the side of the hill toward the forest.

"There's others stuck like us?" Inquired Taki, picking up his small partner.

"I believe so, I don't know how many but I know we weren't alone in this. We should find proper shelter, we only have a few hours before sundown." Explained Kattomon.

"Wha...it was morning when we left!" Commented Taki "And what about that temple?Isn't that a good shelter?" 

"No... you didn't noticed but there was a lot of claw marks on the walls. I think a Kuwagamon made it his lair. Trust me, we don't want to be trespassing." Replied the bird Digimon.

"In that case I'll go back get our stuff!" Proposed the boy, rushing back to the cave he had just left behind. 

It didn't take him long to return with all three of their bags, he handed the correct one to the girls and they continued on their way down. They soon reached the edge of the forest below.

"So where to go now?" Inquired Tamao, looking at Kattomon, still perched on her shoulder.

"We got a whole world to explore, I'd say we just pick a direction!" Proposed Taki, with a smile.

"You're really enjoying this don't you Yakudatsu?" Asked Rikimi, not looking back at her irritating neigbhor.

"Uh oh... she's calling me by my family name, that can't be good." Whispered Taki to Bibamon, who giggled. "Well, frankly I don't mind it at all, this will be a great experience for us all, and who can say they got the chance to save the world?" The boy explained.

"And what about our parents? Our teachers? Our friends? People will be worry sick about us... I know my parent will mobilize the national guard judt to find me! And I doubt they'll find us in virtual la-la-land!" Complained Rikimi.

"Chill out. And I believe it's Digital, not Virtual. We'll find a way back home, but we gotta save the world first! Now let's pick a direction and just go... I say this way! Onward D-Wielders!" Declared Taki, pointing in a random direction in the woods, before he took off leaving the two girls and their Digimon behind.

Tamao stood there for a second before she jogged to catch up to her cousin"Why that direction?" 

"It just looks prettier." 

"Your friend is quite the little philosoph, he has an interesting outlook on life." Commented Finmon, following the group with Rikimi.

"Interesting is a euphemism. Sometime it's funny but most of the time he's just annoying, I should have already accepted it but I always let him get to me." Replied the girl.

The blue Digimon sighed "I think you're just upset right now, take you're friend's advice and chill out, you can't always worry about things you can't change." 

"Great now I'm stuck with two of them." Groaned the pink-haired D-Wielder.

The little group walked into the forest in silence, nobody sure what to say. The whole forest seamed to be tropical with colorful plants and trees, but luckily without the insects generally ascociated with that kind of environement. The sun was continuing it's descend and the little gang was unaware that at the same time, the other two D-Wielders were entering an abandonned church and already facing their second enemy of the day. But Iaku and Keoki are not the focus of this chapter. 

"I'm getting thirsty, anyone got something to drink?" Asked Rikimi.

"No, I was planning to buy some at school." Admited Tamao.

"It was BBQ Chicken day at the cafeteria, so I didn't bring any lunch with me." Added Taki.

"Darn... me too...We gotta find some water, you guys know any place where there is any?" The girl asked the Digimons.

Finmon stopped and closed her eyes. "I can sense water when I concentrate hard enough. I feel some nearby, we just have to go forward!" She declared.

"You're more useful than I tought." Commented her partner.

Finmon rolled her eyes "Thank you for the compliment." she said sarcastically.

"Hey...there's something up ahead!" Pointed out Tamao.

Indeed there was. Up ahead the tree were thining and something could be seen reflecting sunlight. Kattomon squinted her eyes to discern more clearly.

"Hmm... it apears to be a group of vending machines." Declared the bird Digimon.

"Vending machines? PERFECT!" Cheered Rikimi, rushing passed her friends.

"WAIT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Called Kattomon, but it was too late.

"Let's go after her before those darn Numemons gets their greasy mits on her!" Said Finmon, passing by the others as well.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" Ordered Bibamon.

Rikimi emerged into a clearing, where a handful of vending machines were standing in a semi circular shape infront of a clear stream of water. But who cares about natural clean water running in a spring when you can buy clear spring water in a BOTTLE! Rikimi quickly pulled out coins and was about to put them in one of the machine, just as her friends and the Digimons emerged into the clearing.

"NO DON'T!" Warned Finmon, but it was too late and the coin felt.

"What are you affraid of?" Asked the girl, pressing the button of her selection.

She looked down, expecting to see a bottle, but what she received was as unexpected as frightening for the young girl. A dozen of small green slug-like creature with bulbous eyes and hanging tongue fell out of the machine. Shrieking Rikimi backed away and hit the machine behind her, turning to see what she had collided with she saw more of those creatures come out!

"GET HER!" Called one of the creature.

"AAAAAH! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" Shrieked the girl, backed against a tree.

That's when Finmon appeared in front of her partner, towering above the green things by a head "You little buggers are gonna have to go through me first!" 

"With pleasure! NUMEMONS! CHARGE!" Shouted what appeared to be their leader.

More Numemons burst out of the vending machines and all rushed toward Rikimi and Finmon! 

"FIN BLADE!" Called the Digimon, the fins on her arm glowing and extending slightly as she swiped at the slugs and sending two of them flying away.

Taki came from the rear and kicked one of the Numemons "Leave her alone!" 

"Get him too!" 

Taki was suddenly jumped by a group of Numemons, sending him to the ground.

"TAIL SLAP!" Shouted Bibamon, attacking one of the Numemon with his tail.

"RAZOR FEATHER!" Called Kattomon, flapping her wings as she swooped over the scene and shot stiff feathers at the Numemons.

The feathers spinned like shurikens and hit the small Champions right in betweem the eyes, before bouncing off their rubbery body. It didn't do much damage but it was enough to stun them for a few seconds. Meanwhile Finmon was still fighting off the main part of the Numemon group, vallantly protecting her partner. Her Fin Blade attack was sending the Numemons flying like rubber balls. Rikimi was still too scared to do anything and Taki was struggling with the Numemons trying to keep him on the ground. Kattomon swoop the scene and kept a group of Numemon busy from the sky, unleashing her Razor Feathers from time to time. Bibamon slapped one of the green Digimons away from his partner before someone clubbed two of them with a big branch.

"GET OFF HIM YOU SLIME BALL!" Ordered Tamao, panting slightly from this sudden outburst.

Taki kicked off the last Numemon and got up "Thank's cuz. May I borrow this?" He asked, pointing to the branch.

"Off course." Replied the brown haired girl.

"Sweet vengeance is mine!" Laughed Taki, bashing Numemons that came toward him. 

No matter how many they would knock out, knock down, or kick away, there always seamed to be more Numemons! In fact, the ones that were stunned or knocked out recovered quickly to replaced those that were falling and in effect, the D-Wielders weren't having much success.

"TAIL SLAP! There's just too many of them!" Said Bibamon after knocking out one of them.

"In that case we should retreat! RAZOR FEATHER!" Proposed the violet bird, attacking again.

That's when Rikimi broke out of her trance "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" She shouted before taking off into the woods. 

Finmon charged her attack and spun around to get rid of all blockage and went after her partner. Taki and Bibamon hit a few of their opponents, then Taki let the branch down to pick up his partner and he and Tamao dashed to follow Finmon and Rikimi. Kattomon delivered one last Razor Feather attack to block the path more than to hit the Numemons before she flew after her partner.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! WE'RE NOT DONE WITH YOU! Follow them!" Ordered the Numemon Leader.

"I think they're following us!" Realised Tamao, looking back.

"Oh no! I don't want to get slimed! Let's run faster!" Pleaded Rikimi.

That's when a pink sludge pile flew by the girl's head and hit a tree up ahead. She shrieked in fear as she increased her pace.

"They've opted for range combat!" Called Bibamon, who was on his partner's shoulder, as the Numemons started pelting them with their pink projectile.

In one call Rikimi had summed up everyone's toughts about the situation."WAAAAH!!! WHY WON'T THEY LET US ALONE?!" 

"Numemons are very simple minded, they just do stuff for whatever reason and never stopped until they reached a goal. We have to fight them!" Explained Kattomon.

"But we'd need more firepower! We can't do it as we are!" Commented Taki.

"Hey! That's not very optimistic of you! Com'on we can take 'em!" Added his partner.

"You're right, it's not like me to think like that... let's do it!" 

With that taki stopped dead in his track and whipped around, ready to face the slimy champions as they kept firing, accuracy obviously not their biggest strength. Bibamon jumped off the boy's shoulder and landed in battle ready position.

"What are you doing you idiot?!" Asked Rikimi, stopping too.

"We gotta fight or they'll never leave us alone." He simply answered.

That's when light burst out of his pocket. Taki gasped and instinctively pulled out what was producing the light. He pulled out the key that had allowed them to unlock the 'DESTINY' door. It was shining brightly before suddenly transforming into a strange device. It was shaped like a key but with an LCD screen, buttons and an antenna. It was a yellow K-D. Taki knew instinctively what to do.

"BLAST-GEAR!" He called, slamming the key shaped device into it's hole. "UNLOCK!"

He turned the key and then aimed his hand at Bibamon, just as the Digi-Gear and K-D turned into light. The light shot forward, freeing Taki's arm and hitting Bibamon who didn't flinched.

"Blast-Gear, Battle Mode Activated." Stated a computerized female voice.

When the light dissipated, the Blast-Gear had changed into some kind of battle armor. Bibamon's yellow helmet had turned into a green millitary helmet, his little shoulder and chest were now encased in green camouflage colored armor and on his back was a large cylinder with a hole at the top. he even has little black boots on his tiny feet, and a tiny visor with a crossair in front of his left eye.

"Allright Taki! You unlocked the Blast-Gear!" Cheered Bibamon.

"Wow...so this is what we have to do?" Asked Tamao, looking at the Stealth-Gear on her arm.

"More or less." Simply answered Kattomon. "Let's see what happens now."

"Think that will be enough Bibamon?" Inquired Taki.

"I sure do!" Replied the Digimon as more sludge landed around them, the Numemons growing increasingly closer.

"Then... LET THEM HAVE IT!" Ordered the boy, pointing at the oncoming mass.

"With pleasure!" With that Bibamon landed on all four, and Taki realised the device on his back was probably a form of canon. "Get ready... LOG BARRAGE!" Shouted the beaver Digimon.

In an explosion of smoke a serie of projectile, shaped like short wood logs, was shot out of the device on Bibamon's back. The flew toward the incomming champions and then hit the ground among their rank.

One word: BOOM. The explosion raised clouds of dirt and smoke and sent the Numemons flying in all directions, hitting trees, falling in the nearby river, rolling on the ground or just dissapearing in the distance. One landed right in front of Bibamon.

"Giving up?" He asked.

"We give up!" Answered the Numemon, who turned out ot be the leader.

"Just as I tought." Commented Bibamon, as his armor turned into light and shot back to Taki.

"Wow... that was AMAZING! " The boy declared, jumping up and down.

"It was cool, but I tought you had found a way to get us rid of those things." Complained Rikimi, pointing to the Flight-Gear on her arm.

"The Digi-Gear are potent weapons, you shouldn't treat them lightly." Said Kattomon.

Suddenly one of the Numemon fell off the sky and landed in the middle of the little group, letting a little 'ow' escape his mouth before loosing consciousness.

"Ah! Serves you right you little slimey buggers!" Chuckled Rikimi, imitating Finmon's accent, making her friends laugh.

Finmon simply shook her head "You sound more like an Hawkmon than a Finmon." 

"Thanks for protecting me back there... you did great." Admitted the pink haired girl.

The blue Digimon shrugged "That's what we do, we're your partner." 

"I'm starting to get the whole concept better now." Added Taki, who had picked up Bibamon again.

"Maybe we should look into finding a shelter." Proposed Tamao, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Good idea!" Agreed the boy.

"And let's find something to eat I'm starving." Complained Rikimi.

**To Be Continued...**

AN: To quote a canadian show I like: "I think that went well." . Bonus kudos to anyone who can tell me what show I'm talking about XD. Phew, that was a major chapter, the first in wich I created new stuff since I suspended the fic almost 2 years ago! 


	5. Chapter 4: Leap of Fate

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monster or any related brand and names. I created some Digimons present in this work of fiction, but I created them based on concepts present in the show and others. I am doing this for fun and do not get any profit from it, please don't sue me I got nothing anyway._

AN: 

Review replies: 

AnT: Well the Numemons in vending machine was more like an hommage or a reference than anything else. You might see a few more references here or there to the other seasons. I'm working on my own Digiworld too, but this is too early to see definitive characteristics. 

MetalDragon: Actually it sounds pretty good. I'll use it, at least in the character's dialogues. It simple and straight forward. The evolutions will show up in a few chapters, don't worry. My Digimons full lines are ready so that's no problem! 

**Key to the Future, Chapter 4:**Leap of Fate

By: Undrave

The Sun was rising over the Digital World, as it always did and hopefully always will. In the abandonned gothic church, Keoki rises from his bed of leaves on the ground, stretching and yawning. It takes him a few seconds before he realise that everything that had happened to him and Iaku wasn't a dream. The Sun is shining through the broken window above the doar, and now the paintings on the wall are much clearer than the evening before. In full like they look even more stunning and beautiful, with lots of details and are of incredible craftsmanship. Even the frame is finely scultped and painted a bright gold luster that hasn't washed away during the time the church was abandonned. The tiger figure looks even more imposing. 

"Up yet?" Asked Metamon, walking over the boy with fruits in his arm. "Slept well?"

"Not bad, considering I slept on a stone floor. What about you?" 

"After sleeping for who knows how long under the Bolt-Gear I don't need much sleep, beside we Cyborg Digimon don't need much to begin with. Kaerumon's out getting water." The Digimon explained.

"Tell me Metamon..." Started Keoki, sitting on a pew."Who are on these paintings?" 

"Those? They are the three Great Angels and the Digimon Sovereigns! I don't know their names but I know they are important." Answered Metamon, biting into a purple apple.

"Sovereigns and Great Angels... " Repeated the boy, fascinated by the large tiger figure that seamed the most important of the four creatures. 

---------

The forest was coming alive with the sounds of morning when ,in a clearing near a stream of clear water, a soda pop vending machine opened, letting a yawning boy get out.

"Wakey wakey Bibamon, sun's up! A beautiful day is ahead of us... you know that thing was more comfortable than I tought." Commented Taki, stretching. 

"Yeah...coming." Said the little beaver Digimon, sounding half-asleep as he emerged from the same machine. 

"Talk for yourself... I'm sore all over from the crammed space." Complained Rikimi, coming out of another machine."And to think they belong to those ugly Numemons....yuck!"

"We proposed to lay yours down but you didn't want to." Replied Finmon, who was in yet another machine, since she was too big to share hers with her partner.

"It would have felt like sleeping in a coffin!" Protested the girl."Beside am I the only one to find odd there is those vending machines in the middle of nowhere?"

The other three just shruged in answer, making Rikimi groan.

"Morning everyone." Greeted Tamao, ermerging from her machine while yawning and stretching.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Kattomon, flying down from her perch atop the machine to her partner's shoulder.

"Yeah, I felt safe knowing you were there to protect me." Answered the girl.

"It was nice of the Numemons to 'lend' us those machines." Said Taki with a smirk, winking at Bibamon. "So who's up for breakfeast? I wouldn't mind some more purple apples and some fish." 

"Too bad I don't have more sandwiches." Sighed Tamao. 

"I wouldn't mind either... let's go fishing Bibamon! You guys take care of the fruits!" Declared Finmon taking off toward the stream, draggin the still half asleep rookie behind her.

"I don't wanna swim... this early...water ... cold." He complained.

Gathering fruits didn't take much long for the three humans with the help of Kattomon they were done in less than half an hour. Later Finmon and Bibamon returned with a few fishes for everyone and the little beaver had even took the time to gather ,or chop down with his teeth, firewood, turning a tree in a makeshif bridge at the same time. Kattomon then shot two of her razor feather, one to dig into the wood, the other to impact on it and create a spark to lit the fire. In not time they had a healthy breakfeast of fish and fruits.

"I found a path in the forest on the other side of the stream." Commented Bibamon in betweem two bites of a large green fruit.

"It looked well traveled too, it probably lead somewhere." Added Finmon.

Taki took a sip of water to better swallow what he was chewing before talking"Then we'll go that way." 

"We could get lost." Stated Rikimi. 

"We are already lost since we don't know where we are. You're lost or your not, there's no degree to it Rikimi." Retorked the boy, causing his friend to roll her eye.

"In any case I hope we won't have to walk too far." Said the pink haired girl, before taking a bite of fish.

"Maybe we should pack fruits in our school bag, we never know." Proposed Tamao.

Taki snickered "Yeah, beside they're much lighter now that we used all those heavy school books to lit the fire last night." 

The comment made his cousin smile "We still got our homework to start fires."

"Augh... you two are joking around like this is just a big camping trip! It's dangerous out here!" Pointed out Rikimi.

"Why should we worry about something we can't change? We're here so I'm trying to enjoy it... beside we got out partners to defend us! And I got the Blast-Gear just in case." Replied Taki, raising his Digi-Gear to accentuate his point. 

"I couldn't have done it without you Taki, you helped me get stronger when you unlocked the Digi-Gear, I was only using what you gave me." Explained Bibamon, finishing the green fruit he was eating.

"You're too modest. I didn't do much, you did all the work." Simply said the boy.

"No no, you did!"

"No you did!"

"No you I tell you!"

"I said it's YOU WHO DID ALL THE WORK." insited the human.

"NO YOU DID IT ALL!" Shouted Bibamon.

"YOU DID!" 

"NO YOU!"

"YOU DID!"

"YOU DID!"

"WILL YOU JUST ACCEPT IT'S YOU?" Bellowed the boy, now nose to nose with the little creature. 

While the two argued a big vein was growing on Rikimi's forehead "ENOUGH! YOU BOTH DID GREAT! SO NOW SHUT UP!" She shouted, pelting the two with fruits.

Tamao couldn't help but burst out in laughter, and so did Finmon as the two males complained about Rikimi's brutal behavior. Taki having taken the blunt of the attack, since Bibamon wears an helmet. The rest of the breakfeast was rather uneventful, just as it was for Iaku and Keoki at the same moment, but in a diferent location. Soon the food was all consumed, or packed in the schoolbags, the fire put out and the fortune camp left behind. A little green form wiggled from under a rock as the D-Wielders left and crossed the stream on Bibamon's makeshift bridge.

"I think it's safe now." Stated the Numemon.

"Let's reclaim our homes!" Called their leader as he and the rest of the Numemon tribe emerged into the clearing. "Those meanies! If that's how all humans act then I'm glad there aren't any more in the Digital World!" 

------------

"The other signals are on the move again." Declared Iaku, as he came out of the church checking the screen of his Rad-Gear.

"Are they moving toward us?" Inquired Keo, putting his goggles and gloves back on.

"Yep." Nodded the blue haired boy. "We should be able to meet up with them today!"

"That'd be great!" Chimed Kaerumon, hopping on his partner's shoulder.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's move out troop!" Called Keoki, taking a first step forward.

"Huh Keo..." Started Iaku.

"Don't tell me..." The blond boy interupted, a big sweatdrop on the back of his head "I'm heading the wrong way? Right?"

"Yeah... it's that way... why don't you let me lead the way?" Proposed the other boy, taking off in the right direction, followed by Metamon.

"Aww...but I wanted to lead."

"Don't worry Keoki, you'll lead next time." Reassured the purple Digimon. 

------------

Tamao, Taki and Rikimi were still on their way through the woods, Kattomon flying above the tree tops, when the bird Digimon flew back to the kid's level.

"There's something up ahead." She declared, as she flew back to Tamao's shoulder.

"What is it?" The girl asked.

"It appears to be a red roof,I guess it is a building. We are heading straight for it."Explained the bird.

"Let's hope it's not filled with Numemons." Stated Rikimi, shivering.

"Numemons don't usually hang in houses, that's more Roachmon style. They're even uglier and nastier, and let's not mention more powerful." Teased Finmon, enjoying the disgusted look on the pink haired girl's face.

"She...she...she's kidding right?" The girl asked the other two Digimons.

"Sadly no. Roachmons are more powerful than Numemons." Answered Bibamon.

"We won't know until we get there." Added Taki. "So why worry?"

"Well said." Agreed Kattomon.

The little group finally reached the construction, it was in yet another clearing in the forest, this one caused by a deep ravine splitting the ground. The construction was not a building, but rather a wooden covered bridge. Just like the vending machines it seamed totally out of place in this tropical forest. 

"There's a river down that ravine... I can feel when I'm close to water." Commented Finmon.

"What are we waiting for? Let's cross that bridge and keep going, no use in staying here to contemplate the architecture!" Said Rikimi, grabbing Finmon's hand and dragging her toward the aformentioned bridge.

As our heroes were about to reach the bridge, a voice was heard.

"NOT SO FAST!" It called, startling the three D-Wielders and their partners.

That's when a Digimon felt from the ceiling of the bridge. It was a yellow bulbous creature with no legs and long vines instead of arms. It's face didn't seam to have any eyes and it didn't look very nice or happy.

"Ya gotta pay the toll if you wanna cross my bridge!" He said in a gruff voice.

"What is that?" Asked Taki to his partner, pointing to the Digimon.

"It's a Vegiemon! They're not really mean by nature but they're very oportunistic." He explained.

"Your bridge? Excuse me if I doubt that claim. I'm sure you didn't build that bridge!" Declared Finmon, pointing at Vegiemon.

"Maybe I didn't build it, but I claimed it first! So cough up the cash!" The Vegiemon replied.

"Okay okay... we don't want any trouble...so how much?"Asked Taki, trying to defuse the situation.

"50 dollars!" Answered the Digimon.

"WAAAH?!? Are you crazy?" Shouted Rikimi, taking a step back "Even if we had US dollars on us we wouldn't give you this ridiculous ammount of money to cross a few feet! I'd rather go look for another bridge!"

"Tough luck dolly, there's no place to cross this ravine for miles! If you don't have the mullah we could always do a trade." Proposed Vegiemon.

"We got fruits if you want... I got a pocket calculator too and other school supplies." Commented Tamao.

"I don't want any of that junk...but..."Started Vegiemon, a crooked smile on his ugly face "...those pretty shiny things on your arms could fetch a pretty penny." He finished, pointing to the Digi-Gear on Rikimi's arm.

"We can't take those stupid things off our arms." Simply stated the girl.

"Well in that case...I'LL JUST RIP YOUR ARM OFF! " Shouted Vegiemon, as his vine shot toward Rikimi like an attacking snake.

"FIN BLADE!" Called Finmon, swatting the attack away "Keep yer slimey vines off her!"

"You better back off loser, we're not letting you take the Digi-Gears!" Declared Bibamon as he stood in front of his partner, trying to look tough.

"Consider this a fair warning." Added Kattomon, landing in front of Tamao.

But Vegiemon ignored the words of the feathered Digimon."Oooh... they must be even more precious than I tought if your going to that extent to protect them! " 

And with that Vegiemon swung his vine like a whip, trying to hit Bibamon, while the other shot towards Kattomon. Bibamon and Taki took a step back, barely avoiding the attack, while Kattomon flew up above the second vine. Tamao had to almost throw herself toward her cousin to avoid being hit. Finmon took the opportunity to charge the assailant, but Vegiemon had anticipated the move and the now fully extend vine that had attacked kattomon was swung sideways, slamming into Finmon's flank! Finmon rolls on the ground, almost reaching the edge of the canyon. She peers into it's depth for a second, seeing a tumultuous river with treacherous rapids and sharp rock a long way down.

"RAZOR FEATHERS!" Shouted Kattomon, flapping her wings and sending four feather flying toward Vegiemon.

The yellow Digimon spun one of his vine and blocked the attack. That's when Bibamon jumped toward him, trying to pound him with his tail. The champion quickly reacted and hit the little rookie in mid air with his second apendage. Bibamon went flying and skidded to a halt on the ground at Taki's feet.

"FIN BLADE!"  
Finmon then dashed at their opponent from his side. He leaped backward and dodged the attack quite easily, making the blue Digimon trip on his vine, sending her rolling toward her partner.

"Okay, time to show him what we're made of! Ready Bibamon?" Asked Taki, pulling out his brand new K-D.

"Sure!"

"Then try not to blow up the bridge! BLAST-GEAR!" Called the boy, slamming the key right into it's hole "UNLOCK!"

The K-D and Blast-Gear became light once again and shot from the boy's arm, flying toward Bibamon. And like the day before it became a forest camouflage-colored armor. The little Digimon took his best battle stance and got ready to unleash hell on that bulbous villain.

"Blast-Gear, Battle Mode Activated."

"LOG BARRAGE!" He shouted, firing a log shaped missile toward a confused Vegiemon.

But his confusion didn't last long, he noticed Kattomon diving toward him and smirked "Nice gadget... " he commented.

Slamming his vine downward he used them like giant spring to propulse himself in the air, above the attack and even higher than Kattomon. This took her by surprise and Vegirmon took the chance to hit her over the head with both vines, sending her toward the ground as the log missile closed in on his former position! The Log Barrage exploded just before Kattomon reached the ground and she was sent flying. Luckily for the bird Digimon, Tamao managed to catch her. 

"Kattomon! Are you allright?!" the concerned girl asked, alarm in her voice.

"Ye...yes...it takes more than that to delete me." Replied the Digimon, feeling dizzy, burn mark on her feathers.

"Oh no Kattomon!"Gasped Bibamon, feeling very guilty about it.

"...But I don't think it'll be any useful! I tought you couldn't get those things off your arm." Added Vegiemon , landing with a soft thud.

That's when Bibamon's armor transformed into light and flew back to Taki's arm, turning back into the Blast-Gear and yellow K-D. "Bibamon! What happened?" Asked the boy.

"I'm too weak to keep it on!" Admitted the Digimon.

"Well in that case why don't you give it to me... unless you want me to take it myself!" Declared Vegiemon, bouncing toward Taki, his apendages whipping the air in a menacing manner.

"Don't forget about me! FIN BLADE!" Shouted Finmon, reminding everyone of her prescence.

She slammed into Vegiemon in mid-bounce and sent him to the ground, it was his turn to feel the pain. An enraged Vegiemon glared at her, at least the best he could without actual eyes. 

"Yeah show him who's boss Finmon!" Called Rikimi.

"Your starting to annoy me! RAH!" Complained the yellow Digimon.

He suddenly attacked Bibamon, sending him hit Finmon with his vine, his second one then shot toward her and ensnared her leg. 

"FINMON NO!" Gasped Rikimi as her partner was hoist into the air above Vegiemon's head.

Vegiemon chuckled deviously"I could squeeze the life out of you but that wouldn't be any fun! You may be able to swim, but let's see if you can handle the FALL!" 

And with that, he just threw Finmon into the ravine.

----------

"Something's going on with the others..."Commented Iaku, who stopped walking

"What'd you mean?" Inquired Kaerumon, from his perch on his partner's shoulder.

"They haven't moved in a while."

"Why is that weird?" Asked Keoki, walking up to his friend. 

"Well they were moving and then they just stopped in front of a structure... I think they might be under attack." Answered Iaku.

"Then why didn't you told us that sooner!" Complained the other boy.

"We have to go help them!" Suddenly declared Metamon, dashing off foward.

"YEAH! LET'S GO!" Ordered Keoki, taking off after his Digimon.

"WAIT FOR US!" Pleaded the blue haired boy.

----------

"FINMON!!" Called Rikimi when she realised what was going on.

It was as if it all happened in slow motion. She could see Vegiemon swing her partner like a potatoe sack, then his vine loosening it's grip on the female Digimon's leg and her continuing the movement she already started. She saw her partner spin in the air, flying toward the gaping mouth that is the canyon, heading toward certain death! Her own 'NO!' distorted as if in slow motion... and then the light! A bright light from her skirt's pocket! She had seen that light before, when Taki had received his K-D! Things returned to normal speed when she realised what it could mean... In the blink of an eye she remembered what gear she was wearing on her arm. She fished for her key who had now became a blue K-D just as Finmon dissapeared from view.

"FLIGHT-GEAR!" She called, the key effortlessly sliding into the Digi-Gear's hole."UNLOCK!"

The blue K-D and the Flight-Gear turned into light and quickly left Rikimi's arm, flew by the surprised Vegiemon's head and flew down into the ravine where Finmon had plummeted. There was a bright light emitted from within the chasm and a computerized voice could be heard echoing against its walls.

"Flight-Gear, Battle Mode Activated." 

Finmon suddenly rose from the ravine, wearing the Flight-Gear who had now become a set of golden armor. She hovered in mid-air, as if to let everyone admire her new attire. She was flying thanks to a pair of small jet engine on each side of her dorsal fin, attached by a metallic belt, two jet like wings attached to the jet-pack. She had an helmet wich gave her another fin on top of her head and goggle like eyewear. Her ankles were encase in shackles while her whole forarm were covered by metal, and so did her arm fins who were now bigger and looked more like wings.

"Thank you Rikimi. That wasn't very nice of you Vegiemon. You better let my friends cross 'your' bridge or I'll have to hurt you." Stated Finmon, glaring at her opponent.

"Think you can scare me with your little gizmo and just because you can fly? Come and get me!" Challanged the champion

Finmon smirked "With pleasure... FIN BOOMERANG!" 

She then swung both her arms and her metalized fin detached from them, spinning off toward Vegiemon. Reacting quickly the other Digimon bounced to the side to avoid the first one, then back to avoid the second one.

"Pathetic!" He growled.

"Don't you know boomerangs always come back?" Asked Finmon.

That's when Vegiemon was hit behind the head by the first projectile, sending him flying forward just before the second one hit him in the butt, sending him head first against one of the supporting beam of the bridge. He felt to the ground, knocked out, as the two fin returned to their rightful place. 

"Consider yourself paid, rotball." added Rikimi.

Finmon gracefully landed in front of her friends with a bright smile.

"I think he'll be out of commission for a while." She declared, as her armor turned into light and flew back to Rikimi's arm.

"Let's cross the bridge while he's out cold." Proposed Taki, already heading for it with his cousin.

"You did really great Finmon." Rikimi said, aproaching her partner. "I was worried for you for a while there, but everything turned out okay. Sorry if I doubted your ability at first." Admitted the girl.

"I know your sorry... let's go now, this place reeks of Veggiemon." Replied the blue Digimon, taking the girl's hand and leading her to the bridge. 

"Still...You could have crashed at the bottom of the canyon if I hadn't made that old key turn into this K-D thing." Commented Rikimi.

The digimon shrugged "I wasn't worried, I knew you would be able to unlock the Flight-Gear in time."

The two smiled at each other before reaching the other side of the bridge where Taki and Tamao were already waiting for them.

"Will you be okay Kattomon?" Inquired Tamao.

"I will, the ringing in my ears stopped now." Answered the small bird Digimon, stretching her wings before flying back to her now usual perch on her partner's shoulder. 

That's when the sound of footsteps and rustling leafs were heard coming from the woods.

"They're this way! Hurry up!" Called a boy's voice.

"Someone's coming!" Gasped Taki.

The three D-Wielders and their Digimon got into fighting stance, ready for anything to come out of those woods. They didn't like the idea of having to fight again after facing that greedy Vegiemon, but it seamed someone wanted to find them. They sure weren't ready for the four shapes, the taller two in particular, that came out of the woods. Because they were humans.

"Hi! I'm Keoki and this is partner Metamon!" Greeted the blond boy.

"And I'm Kaerumon and this is Iaku!" Added a little purple frog on a boy's shoulder.

**To Be Continued...**

AN: This felt a lot longer to write than it feels to read, or at least imagine happening... AnywayZzzz, hope the ending isn't too crappy, I just don't feel like doing lengthy introduction XD so I'm gonna leave a gap betweem this chapter and the next and you can fill it with your imagination. Yeah that's pretty lazy I know. 


	6. Chapter 5: Petrified with Fear

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monster or any related brand and names. I created some Digimons present in this work of fiction, but I created them based on concepts present in the show and others. I am doing this for fun and do not get any profit from it, please don't sue me I got nothing anyway._

AN: I'm BAAAACK! I decided to update this since it's just been so long since I did and I had the chapter ready. Hope you enjoy it! Review replies: 

Lotie: Heh it's allright, not problem... I can't always spell that great either. Hope you keep reading my story. 

**Key to the Future, Chapter 5: Petrified with Fear**

By: Undrave

The five D-Wielders were now together, and the introduction were already over with and they had told each other of their adventures so far. They also talked about their real life and discovered they were all from the same city, but they weren't from the same part of it, and thus don't go to the same school. Now they were not that far away from the covered bridge, sitting on logs and rocks to discuss their situation. 

"In any case we're happy to meet you, we were affraid to be the only humans around. 

"So what do we do now?" Asked Rikimi, sitting on a log beside Finmon and Tamao.

"I think it was already explained to you, you have a duty to defeat the forces of Darkness threathening this world, it is sadly the only way you can go home." Explained Kattomon from her usual perch on Tamao's shoulder.

"Are you sure we're the only one who can do it? I mean we're just a bunch of kids." Commented Tamao, looking at her partner "I'm not so sure I can do it."

"We must be doing something good if we haven't been killed yet. I mean we already got four Digi-Gears unlocked. As far as I can guess our key turn into K-Ds when we're in danger." Pointed out Taki, who was sitting on a rock while holding his partner 

"There's only mine left." Added the girl, fishing out her key.

"It'll turn into a Digivice soon enough, you'll see." Stated her Digimon, trying to boost her partner's morale. 

"Tamao does have a point tough, what makes us so special that we're the only one who can fight this darkness?" Wondered Iaku, who was sitting on a stump.

"You got a Digi-Gear on your arm, that should be enough proof no?" Said Kaerumon, from atop Iaku's head. 

The boy looked up and sweatdropped "That doesn't answer anything!" 

"I don't think we have any other choices." Finally declared Keoki, who was sitting on another log beside Metamon "If we want to go home we have to find this Darkness and beat it . Personally, if I can do something to help this world, then I will do it! Especially if we're the only ones who can. Beside I doubt we'll find any answer staying here just talking."

"I guess Gogglehead's right." Sighed Rikimi "We're pretty much stuck with those things for now... it would be best to keep moving, maybe we can find clues, or at least some form of civilisation." 

"It's not as if staying with us is that bad! We should head more inland if you want to find a city or village." Commented Finmon.

"Then inland it is! Let's go guys! We got darkness to defeat!" Shouted Keoki, standing up.

"Yeah!" Agreed Metamon, jumping up.

"I like your style. Lead the way, brave gogglehead!" Added Taki, joining up with Keoki and Metamon for an heroic pose.

"Calm down guys... we shouldn't take this lightly!" Pointed out Iaku, he too standing up. "Altough exploring this place doesn't sound half-bad if we don't run into trouble."

Rikimi shrugged "If it's the only way I can find a bath I guess you can count me in... but don't expect me to like it!" 

"That's my Kimi...what about you Tamao?" Asked Taki.

The girl sighed "Guess I don't have any other choices."

"Allright! I think we just got ourself a team!" Cheered Keo.

Kattomon leaned forward to look her partner in the eyes "This Keoki fellow has the charisma to lead this group to victory." but she didn't see the confidence the other seamed to share "Something is bothering you Tamao?"

"No no...well yes... I just... I just don't feel up to it. To be frank I'm a bit frightened by all of this. Please don't tell the others, I don't want to dissapoint them." Admitted the girl, speaking in a soft voice so no one else could hear.

Kattomon extended her wing around the young girl's head in a comforting gesture "You wouldn't be here if you couldn't do it Tamao, if you just believe in yourself, you will not fail. Remember yesterday when you saved your cousin from the Numemons swarming him. "

"Thanks Kattomon... you're very nice." 

And with that Tamao got up to meet with the rest of the little group. The five D-Wielders were now together and ready to take on anything. Having chosen to head inland they were now on their way to explore this new world they didn't understand.

"What are you guys carrying in these bags anyway? School books?" Asked Keoki to Taki.

"We burned most of our books, it's mostly fruits." Answered the other boy, matter of factly, making Keo blink in surprise..

"Oh... hey if you girls get tire of carrying them me and Iaku will gladly do it for you, right buddy?" Replied Keoki, slapping his friend's back.

"Right." Agreed the blue haired boy, coughing a little due to the impact.

"Well in that case, here." Simply said Rikimi, before dumping her heavy bag in Keoki's arms.

"Me and my big mouth..." He grumbled as he rested the strap on his shoulder. "Off course it had to be pink."

Metamon was trying his best not to explode in laughter, but he wasn't very convincing and received lethal glares from his partner. 

"Here, give me yours Tamao." Proposed Iaku.

The younger girl blushed and hand him her green bag "Thank you... that's...very nice of you." 

The rest of the trek was pretty uneventful, the forest wasn't anything special save for a few more vending machines, that stayed undisturbed this time, and an impressive waterfall were the river on the other side fell into the ravine. The D-Wielders were unaware of what they would soon run into. First it was only a tree, then a stump with a Numemon on it, and now even more trees...all made out of stone! Dull grey stone. It all looked like perfect sculptures. The D-Wielders were now surrounded by trees, flower, stumps, and that stone Numemon.

"What's with the open air museum?" Asked Taki, looking around.

"I don't know... but it's like someone spent a lot of time sculpting all this... maybe they're still around." Commented Keoki.

"It looks so life-like..." Added Finmon, poking the Numemon.

Kattomon then took off from her perch and flew up above the tree top, to look around. "I believe you should see what is ahead of us." She called."This way." the bird Digimon added, flying toward what she saw.

The kids and Digimon quickly followed her through the stone trees. Soon they reached what Kattomon had seen, a stone Monochromon. The creature stood in an agressive pose, as if frozen in stone in the middle of a roar.

"Woh... a monolithic Monochromon..." Gasped Taki, before he received a slap behind the head from Rikimi. 

"That was really NOT funny." Growled the girl.

"Impressive piece of art. It must have taken a long time to..." Started Iaku before he was interupted by shoutings.

"AAAH! HELP! HELP!"Called a voice.

That's when a Numemon burst from behind the other trees. It looked scared and tire, as if it had been running away from something for a long time. Keoki was about to ask what was going on when the Numemon looked at them with pleading eyes before he was hit by a blue blast! When the light from the blast dissipated, the Numemon was now stone! Everyone gasped in surprise and Tamao turned away, squealing in fear. Then a new creature appeared behind the stone Numemon, it looked like a rather evil white chicken with black hair and a fanged beak. 

"Another perfect piece!" It boasted with a grating voice.

"Now I understand!" Started Kattomon, before the newcomer realised they were there. "It's a Kokatorimon! They have rotten temper and the ability to petrify anything with their Petrifier attack! He must be the one who turned everything into stone!"

"That's terrible..." Simply commented the brown haired girl.

"OH! What do we have here?" Cooed Kokatorimon, turning toward the childrens and their Digimons "A group of perfect models for new art pieces! You guys look great and you are just small enough to be moved around if needed be! Why don't you join my art collection?" 

"What are you talking about?" Asked Rikimi, taking a step back.

"You'll make a great additon to my exhibit! Please strike a pose so I can turn you into beautiful statues!" Ordered the champion bird Digimon "Com'on, I don't have all day! I got a whole forest to sculpt!" 

Rikimi was growling "You cooky chicken! If you think we're gonna let you turn us into stone your wrong! In fact you're gonna free those poor Digimons NOW!" 

"Ya heard the lady!" Added Keoki, who was jealous she got to challenge the Digimon instead of him and now tried to act heroically.

"Oh dear! Why can't they never understand the honor I give them?" Wondered Kokatorimon, feigning sadness, before he glared at the group "Whatever! I'll just have to do what I did with everybody else I've met! If you don't want to be my model I'll make you do it... by force! PETRIFIER!"

The Digimon shot blue beams right from his eyes toward the kids and rookie Digimons who all scattered in various directions. The attack hitting a tree behind them and turning it to stone! Rikimi and Finmon took a battle stance.

"Try to turn me into a lawn ornament will ya!" Growled the girl.

"You try that again and you'll be sorry!" Warned Finmon.

"Why does nobody see the brilliance of my art? Now be good childrens and strike a pose while you still can! PETRIFIER!" Called Kokatorimon, firing another blast from his eyes. 

Keoki and Metamon had to avoid the blast aimed at them, launging to the side. 

"Let's get out of here!" The boy called.

"Yeah! That mon's cooky! LET'S SCRAM!" Shouted Iaku, as the whole gang took off. 

The Digimon stood there for a few second, blinking before he reacted "HEY COME BACK HERE! YOU'RE MY MODELS!" He shrieked, running after them.

The kids and their partners dashed through the woods, turning left, then right, randomly changing direction in an effort to loose the crazy champion that was chasing them. Trees and stumps were turning into stones everywhere around them.

In spite of their effort their pursuer could still be heard behind them "I'LL GET YOU YET YOU BRATS!!" 

"Why do we... always end up... getting chased around? First the Numemons now this..." Complained Rikimi, panting from so much running.

Iaku couldn't agree more "I know the feeling...we got ...chased by...an Apemon!" 

"I...can't...go on...like this!" Panted Metamon who was the last of the group, his little legs not well designed for this kind of racing.

"He's...right...we can't...keep running like this! Or we'll always be...running away..." Declared Keoki.

"My toughts exactly...we'll tire out... before him,we better use... our energy to... FIGHT instead!" Proposed Taki.

"It's too dangerous!" Warned Iaku.

"Yeah but...so is running wild like...this!" Replied Rikimi "What do you think Tamao?"

The girl stayed silent for a while, the only sound she made being panting, before she finally admitted "I...I...I'm scared!" 

Suddenly Taki and Keoki, as well as their partner stopped and face the Kokatorimon.

"I think we both agree that we can't keep running away from threats." Said Taki as the large bird Digimon charged madly toward them amidst the tree. 

The other six stopped when they realised their friends weren't running anymore. 

"Yeah...beside it's out job to teach that kind of jerk a lesson!" Agreed Keoki.

"You're right, It's destiny...why fight it." Added the purple haired (with a green streak) boy 

Keoki pulled out his silver K-D and lowered his goggles "Ready?"

"You bet." Answered Taki, pulling out his yellow Digivice 

"BOLT-GEAR!"

"BLAST-GEAR!"

"UNLOCK!" Both boys said at the same time, sending beams of light toward their partners.

"Bolt-Gear, Battle Mode Activated."

"Blast-Gear, Battle Mode Activated."

Bibamon and Metamon were now wearing their Digi-Gears. It was the first time they saw each other in that get up and they took the time to compliment each other's smashing good look. Taki and Keoki smiled and gave a thumb up to each other. But when Kokatorimon sent a tree crashing down,it all brought them back to reality.

"LOOK OUT!" Warned Iaku.

"Hey you! Leave us alone! LOG BARRAGE!" Called Bibamon, firing a log rocket from his back canon into the air before it started to fall down on it's target.

Metamon was ready as well "METAL STUN BALL!"

The Metal Stun Ball hit Kokatorimon first, the electricity coursing through his body prevented him from escaping the Log Barrage as it hit, exploding into a cloud of smoke.

"ALLRIGHT! GREAT JOB GUYS!" Cheered their friends who had watched the display.

"I think we'll make a great team." Stated Taki, matter-of-factly.

Keo chuckled and pulled back his goggles "Oh yeah. It's the begining of a great friendship born out of butt kicking!" 

The little party was cut short when a shout was suddenly heard from within the smoke cloud that had yet to dissipate.

"PETRIFIER!"

Metamon acted quickly with his Bolt-Gear enhenced reflexes and tackled his partner to the ground as the blue beam washed over their general area. When Keoki looked up from the ground he saw a startling sight. Everyone was shocked when they saw Taki and Bibamon, turned into stone! Frozen in action,Taki trying to shield himself from the light of the attack but to no avail.

"TAKI!!!" Shouted Tamao, devastated by her cousin's state.

"You're getting on my NERVES! Once I got you all turned into stone I think I'll smash you into pebbles for my rock garden!" Roared Kokatorimon, apearing amidst the dust and smoke, his feathers roughed up and he was a little dirty but still mostly unharmed. 

Metamon was quickly back to his feet, and fuming with anger "You ...YOU OVERGROWN HORMONAL CHICKEN! METAL STUN BALL!" 

"AH! Think you can..." Started Kokatorimon, as he sidestepped the attack.

"MYSTIC DEW!" Called Kaerumon, interupting the champion with a hit right on the back.

"Now you'll have to face ALL of us!" Bravely stated Iaku.

"I'm with you Kaerumon!" Said Finmon, stepping forward.

Iaku raised his green K-D"RAD-GEAR...UNLOCK!"

"Rad-Gear, Battle Mode Activated."

Rikimi pulled out her blue K-D "Our turn! FLIGHT-GEAR... UNLOCK!" 

"Flight-Gear, Battle Mode Activated."

Now Kaerumon and Fimon were ready to fight as well, clad in their Digi-Gear. Finmon took the air and shot her Fin Boomerang attack at their assailant, driving him away from the kids and the petrified Taki and Bibamon. Kaerumon's Homing Laser flew across the battlefield and Kokatorimon had to shoot his petrifier at the attack to cancel it. Metamon took the chance to strike him with his Metal Stun Ball.

"I'm coming my friends." Called Kattomon, spreading her wings to go help the other Digimons.

"Don't go! It's too dangerous! He's already got Taki!" Pleaded Tamao.

"But we have to help our friends. If we defeat Kokatorimon, Taki and Bibamon will return to normal! I want to fight Tamao, but if you don't want me to, I won't be of much help. I need you to back me up, I need your help to fight." Replied Kattomon.

Kokatorimon shot a Petrifier beam at Finmon as she retrieved her Fin Boomerang, she barely managed to dodge the attack when Kaerumon fired another Homing Laser. The champion jumped behind a petrified tree, the laser hitting it before he reappeared on the other side and fired at the frog Digimon who tried to avoid the surprising attack, but only managed to end up petrified in mid leap.

"KAERUMON!" Shouted Iaku in total shock, and so did Metamon who took off toward Kokatorimon.

"METAMON! DON'T!" Warned his partner but it was too late, the little Digimon wanted to clock that annoying chicken until six o'clock tomorow. 

"PETRIFIER!"

Tamao looked away as Metamon landed on the soft ground as a statue, frozen in his mid-air punch move.

Kattomon once again pleaded to the brown haired girl "We have to help them!" 

Finmon was now alone and tried her best to attack Kokatorimon from above, but he avoided or swatted away every attack and kept firing at her. Neither was touching the other, but Finmon knew he would soon make a mistake, but she didn't expect the champion's next move.

"You can fly...but your friend over there can't! PETRIFIER!" And with that he fired toward Rikimi!

Finmon gasped and flew downward at maximum speed, her Flight-Gear exhaust spouting flames "RIKIMI! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" 

At the last minute she intercepted the blue beam with her own body, turning into stone before the very eyes of her partner.

"I know you can do it Kattomon." She managed to say before she too, like Metamon, felt to the ground with a soft thud.

Keoki rushed in front of Iaku and Rikimi as the Kokatorimon slowly advanced on them, chuckling as all the opposition was gone, or at least he thought.

"Finmon sacrificed herself to save Rikimi. She believed we could save them all, and I know we can... I just need you to help me and for that..." Explained Kattomon, patting her partner on the head "You need to believe you can. You want to protect your friend and save your cousin and our friends right?" 

Tamao closed her eyes, her face looking serene for a second before she opened her eyes again, a look of determination like Kattomon had never see before appearing on the young girl's face. Tamao pulled out her key from her pocket and showed it to Kattomon. The old key started to shine and soon transformed into an high-tech, bright red, K-D.

"Yes I do. Let's try it Kattomon." Finally said the girl.

Kattomon took off from the girl's shoulder as Tamao lifted her left arm. She quickly rammed the key into it's hole where it fitted perfectly.

"STEALTH-GEAR..." She started, attracting the other kid and Kokatorimon's attention."UNLOCK!"

The K-D and Stealth-Gear turned into light and shot toward Kattomon who was soon engulfed into the light.

"Oh not another pest..."Groaned Kokatorimon.

"Stealth-Gear, Battle Mode Activated." Stated a new coomputerized voice.

Kattomon reappeared wearing the Digi-Gear in it's armor mode. Her shoulder and head were draped in black cloth, her eyes and beak barely peeking through a hole. The Stealth-Gear's symbol was hanging from the cloth like a medallion on her chest. The top of her wing was covered with black metal that ended with a finger-like canon and her legs were equipped with black shackle like bracelets.

"I'm so scared." Sarcastically said Kokatorimon.

"You should be." Softly said Kattomon in a rather cold voice.

The bird Digimon suddenly took off, flying in circle around Kokatorimon. The champion, and the kids were confused by her action.

"What is she trying to do?" Asked Rikimi.

"I think she's trying to do...that." Simply said Iaku, as before everyone's eyes, Kattomon seamed to litterally multiply!

Kokatorimon was surrounded by a multitude of speedy Kattomon flying in circle around him! The confused Digimon started to fire his Petrifier in random direction, trying to hit his foe, but the attack never seam to connect and only go through the images.

"That's an old ninja trick... but I tought it only happened on TV or something... AWESOME!"

"Yeah...she's great..." Commented Tamao.

"That's all thanks to you! Soon Finmon and the others are gonna be free!" Said Rikimi, with a smile.

"DARK FIRE ASSAULT!" Called Kattomon from somewhere in the ring of images.

Suddenly a blast of black fire flew from the ring and hit Kokatorimon right in the back, he turned and fired but it was already too late. Kattomon kept firing, her attack never missing her mark, unlike Kokatorimon's. Kokatorimon who was obviously getting really mad with all the sneak attacks he was receiving.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! SHOW YOURSELF!" He roared.

"You asked for it." answered Kattomon with her cold tone.

Suddenly a shape blurred right in front of Kokatorimon's face, a few inches away from his beak. It was the little purple rookie. She quickly flapped her wing, bringing her two canon forward.

"DARK FIRE ASSAULT!" 

The attack exploded right on Kokatorimon's face as the Kattomon illusions dissapeared. He collapsed to the ground holding his face.

"ARG! MY EYES! MY EYES!!!" He shouted, just as everything that was stone started to return to normal.

"Huh...wh...what just happened?" Asked Metamon, getting up from the ground, just as all the Digi-Gear returned to their human wielders.

"It's over. We won." Simply answered the purple Digimon. 

Kokatorimon kept shrieking in pain "MY EYES! MY EYES!" 

"You should be okay iin a few days, you better not try to petrify people again or we'll have to come back!" Warned Kattomon as she flew back to Tamao's shoulder.

"Yeah!" Added the girl.

"Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cried the champion.

"Let's go guys...we got nothing else to do here. " Stated Keoki, taking the direction they were heading in before they ran into the mad 'artist'.

"Wait!" Interrupted Kaerumon, turning to the collapsed Kokatorimon "Do you know where there is civilisation around here?" He asked.

"Just...head for the mountains." He answered, waving dismisively as he slowly got up, his face still blackened by the final attack.

"Allright then...you heard the chicken...to the mountains!" Declared the goggle boy, pointing at the said mountaiins in the distance.

"Oooh... I should pick up painting, it's less stressful." Groaned Kokatorimon. 

**To Be Continued...**

AN: That took me a LONG time to write...phew. I hope you liked it. I wasn't even sure how to finish this chapter... and now all five Digi-Gears have been activated! 


	7. Chapter 6: Smelly Buisness

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monster or any related brand and names. I created some Digimons present in this work of fiction, but I created them based on concepts present in the show and others. I am doing this for fun and do not get any profit from it, please don't sue me I got nothing anyway._

AN: Yes I'm not dead! I'm sorry it took me this long to post this... I've haven't felt like writting since the begining of the summer! I have no idea why... sorry. Hope you like this chapter! 

**Key to the Future, Chapter 6: Smelly Buisness**

By: Undrave

Tamao had a smile on her face as she looked at her red K-D. It was such a pretty object and it meant a lot. It was thanks to her and Kattomon than they defeated Kokatorimon. She was very proud of herself, she had managed to transform her old key into a powerful Digivice that allowed her to unlock the Stealth-Gear.

"I still can't believe I did it." She said to her partner who was as always perched on the girl's shoulder.

"I never had any doubt you could do it Tamao. You were chosen as a D-Wielder for a reason." Declared the Digimon.

"I think we should stop for lunch, I'm hungry." Complained Rikimi.

"We're almost at the mountain, we'll stop for lunch when we get there okay." Replied Keoki who was in the lead with Metamon.

"To be frank I'm a little hungry too." Added Taki.

"It looks far but once we're out of the woods it'll be easier to walk forward." Explained Iaku.

The D-Wielders were following Kokatorimon's indication, who were as good as anybody else's considering they weren't sure where to go to begin with, toward a particularly tall mountain in hopes of finding civilisation.

"Is there other humans in the Digital World?" asked Iaku to his partner.

"You're the first humans I've seen. I think it's safe to assume you're the only ones."Answered Kaerumon.

Soon the trees started to thin out and they could see the limit of the forest. Beyond the ground was turning into a rocky wasteland with only a few patches of tall grass before rising into a very tall mountain. But the real surprise was what was in the distance: a building. It was a rather small building with four glass door and it had a sign above those doors. What was on that sign was rather surprising.

"Subway?!" Read Rikimi, taken aback. 

"What? You don't know what a subway is?" Asked Finmon.

"Off course I know! But back home there's no subway station in the middle of nowhere!" Replied the girl. 

"Or vending machine for that matter." Added Taki.

"Augh, don't remind me." The pink haired girl groaned. 

"Let's go check it out, it might be a way across the mountain. I doubt we can scale that peak." Proposed Keoki.

"I'm not very good at climbing anyway." Stated Tamao.

The little group went on toward the unusual structure. They reached it and carefully pushed opened the glass door, finding only a straicase going down underground. The whole thing looked a lot bigger than it first appeared, large enough for bigger Digimons to fit. Slowly, always on alert, the D-Wielders and their Digimon went down the stairs. They soon reached the first sub level. They saw a surprising scene, right in front of them was a large room lined with various types of vending machines, tables and chair filling the center. There was a large group of green frog looking Digimons with horns wraped around their neck that were either seated or using the machines, showing that these were the geniune article, unlike the Numemon's. All the Digimons had miner helmets, either on or on the tables and there was a pile of bags in a corner. To the kid's side was more stairs going deeper, but they were blocked by yellow bars.

"Those are Gekomons! They're musically inclined champion Digimon that are of pleasent company." Explained Bibamon.

The little group walked into the room, feeling out of place but yet not receiving any weird looks from the Gekomons. That's when a clanking noise was heard and a side door opened, revealing what looked like a walking clock with arms atop wich sat a hooded figure holding a mallet! The whole thing about 5 feet tall and walked into the room, saluting the Gekomon who replied in a friendly manner.

The hooded figure spotted the kids and their Digimons and smiled"Oh...You aren't on the schedule, you must be new comuners! Welcome to my station! I'm Clockmon the manager!" 

"Huh... Hi! I'm Keoki and this is Metamon." 

"Iaku." 

"Kaerumon." 

"Taki." 

"I'm Bibamon." 

"Rikimi." 

"Hm...hi... my name's Tamao." 

"I am Kattomon." 

"So what brings you to this station? Ya bunch don't look like miners." Asked Clockmon.

"Miners... what do you mean?" Asked Iaku.

"You don't know? Guess you're not from 'round here then. The Gekomons have a mine further on the mountain where they mine Digizoid Ore. They use the subway to bring it to the other side of the mountain to Pinestar Village that sits at the foot of the mountain. There the ore is turned into Chrome Digizoid, the most resistant metal in the Digital World." Explained Clockmon. 

"Why are they all here then? Shouldn't they be on the other side already?" Inquired Metamon, pointing to all the Gekomons.

"We can't take the shubway, that's why we're shtuck here." Answered one of them, speaking with a lisp, before Clockmon could as he passed by the group.

Keoki looked up to Clockmon "Why is that?" 

"Well you see... 2 days, 5 hour and 23 minutes ago a Raremon somehow got into the station and he won't let anyone take the train unless we give him the ore! " Answered the metalic Champion. 

Iaku looked to Kaerumon who was once again on his head "What's a Raremon?"

"The most foul Digimon ever, that's what. " Said the purple Digimon.

"A Raremon's Breath of Decay attack can corrode the thickest armor. It is a dangerous foe." Stated Kattomon.

"And it's stinking up my dear station!" Complained Clockmon, tears at the edge of his eyes "It's gonna take me at least 5 hours and 47 minutes to clean everything, and then about 9 days, 3 hours and 21 minute for the smell to clear out! Oh why does it happen to me!?" 

One of the Gekomon walked up to the station manager and patted his clock part's back. "Here, here big guy, don't cry, he'll leave shoon enough." He said with a slight lisp as well.

"I got an idea! We'll take care of him for you!" Suddenly called Keoki.

"YEAH! We'll teach that bully a lesson!" Agreed Metamon.

Before anyone could react, Keoki was pulled back by the collar of his t-shirt and taken away from Clockmon. He quickly freed himself and looked back to find a fuming Rikimi.

"What do you think you're doing? Volunteering us to fight someone else's fight?" Asked the girl.

"Hey! It's our job to fight evil no? Raremon is no better than that Kokatorimon . This is as much our fight as the Gekomon's." Replied Keoki, crossing his arm. "It's the right thing to do."

"I say we fight. "Added Taki. "You want to take the subway or walk across the mountain?"

Iaku walked to the little group."I agree with Keoki and Taki. We got the means to fight that thing with our Digi-Gears and it would be easier to fight something we know, than to run into bigger and unknown trouble on the way to that village. The subway is also safer than the climb." 

Rikimi sighed, admitting defeat "I guess you're right... I probably wouldn't feel right leaving them with their trouble." 

"Are you REALLY gonna help ush? That'd be very nishe of you if you did." Said one of the Gekomon, all eyes now turned toward the D-Wielders, hope filling the numerous globular eyes.

Tamao was blushing at all the attention, but that didn't seam to bother Keoki who stepped before the group.

"Clockmon, Gekomons, we'll boot that Raremon out of your station!" He boldly declared, getting the Gekomons to cheer happily.

That's when a loud grumbling noise was heard, and Keo turned beet red. It was his stomach.

The boy sweatdropped "Let's eat first." 

All the Gekomons and Clockmon felt down at the same time.

The station manager was the first up "Allright then... it's my treat!" 

-----------

"That lunch was DELICIOUS! Thanks Clockmon!" Declared Taki, patting his stomach.

"Oh yeah! The cup cakes were great." Agreed Bibamon from Taki's arms, letting a little burp out "Oops...sorry."

Rikimi shook her head "Let's get down to buisness okay? I want to sleep in a real bed tonight!"

That's when Clockmon finished to unlock the gates that were blocking the way to the lower levels of the station. "Just go straight down, he usually hands on this side of the tracks, be careful, the next train will come in exactly 21 minutes and 36 seconds! Good luck!"

"Allright everyone, follow us!" Ordered Keoki, as he and Metamon took the stairs first, followed by Iaku, Kaerumon, Taki, Tamao and finally Rikimi and Finmon. 

As they went down the stair, a putrid stench started to fill the the atmosphere, Finmon was the first to complain "YUCK! I hate Raremons...they stink so much."

"What a disgusting smell!" Agreed Rikimi after sniffing at the air "But it's not as strong as I expected."

"That's because you humans have less sensible noses than us Digimon... or at least most of us." Commented Kaerumon, seeing Metamon shrug

"Anyway, let's brace ourself for the fight. We'll wait until the last minute possible to Gear Up, so we can get as much fighting time as we can out of them."

Down the stair there was a tunnel to the left, leading to the other side of the tracks, while another staircase lead to the lower level. 

"We don't want to run out of energy in the middle of a fight." Added Metamon.

"That is a wise idea Keoki." Pointed out Kattomon, who was perched on Tamao's shoulder like always.

"Thank's Kattomon." The boy turned around as he said that, wich caused him to trip and fall down, hitting the wall in front of the stairs head first.

"Ow..." Groaned Keo, laying down on the ground, rubbing his head.

"You okay?" Asked Iaku, helped his friend up.

"Yeah yeah..." He replied, adjusting his goggles "And stop laughing Metamon!"

"With the noise you just made I bet you Raremon head us!" Complained Rikimi.

"In that case, let's get down there as fast as possible!" Added Keoki, rushing down the final flight of stairs with Metamon in tow.

"We're right behind you fearless leader!" Called Taki, as he followed with the rest of the D-Wielders.

The stench was at it's worse once they reached the bottom of the stairs. The whole station was as large as a warehouse just like the rest of the building. tall but rather thin columns, twin tracks. There wasn't much else but a few benches of various size and large ads that seams right out of the 70s, but with Digimons instead of humans! There was even Metamon selling some kind of car wax!

Taki pointed to the poster and looked down at his Digimon "Metamon?"

The little purple guy just shrugged "Probably another Metamon."

"WHERE IS MY DIGIZOID ORE?" Roared a loud voice.

The kids could now very well see the source of the smell, a large pile of purple goo with eyes, mouth and junk covering it's body. Raremon was standing further on their side of the tracks, lumbering toward them.

"We're not here to pay you Raremon! We're here to boot you out!" Called Keoki, taking a step forward and striking an heroic pause. 

Raremon started to laugh "Who do you think you are? I will melt you away into nothingness!"

"We are the D-Wielders and we won't let you abuse the poor commuters of this station any longer!We'll kick you out of here! Ready Metamon?" Asked the boy, sliding down his goggle. 

The little Digimon walked forward and nodded in agreement."Oh yeah!" 

Rikimi leaned toward Tamao "I think Keoki's getting WAY too much into this." she whispered, making the other girl smile. 

" I'd like to see you try!" Challenged the stinking champion.

"LET'S GO GUYS!" Shouted Metamon, charging forward with a flying Kattomon and a hopping Kaerumon.

"You two aren't gonna fight?" Asked Taki looking down at Bibamon and Finmon.

"You think we want to touch THAT?" Replied Finmon, refering to the fact both of their attacks were physical hits. 

Rikimi had a look of disgust on her face "Augh, I know I wouldn't." 

"Guess we'll join in when it's time to gear up." commented Iaku.

"METAL BALL!" 

"MYSTIC DEW!" 

The two attack flew toward the champion at high speed, but Raremon was unphazed by the denger.

"BREATH OF DECAY!" He called, firing a disgusting spray of a gooey substance from his mouth, the three attacks exploding, droplets of Raremon's attack making small hole on the ground and surrounding pillar. 

Kattomon burst out from behind one to Raremon's side and she let loose a volley of Razor Feathers. The two projectiles flew threw the air and hit the Digimon, only to bounce off his surface and simply hit the ceiling. 

"It didn't work!" Gasped Tamao.

"It's body is too rubbery..." Realised Keoki as the undead champion Digimon turned his head toward Kattomon and fired a blast of Breath of Decay that she easily dodged. 

The attack ended up hitting a pillar behind her, almost melting it to nothing! 

"METAL BALL!" 

"MYSTIC DEW!" 

The two blast hit the side of Raremon's body, exploding in a cloud smoke.

"GRRR! What was that? A mosquito sting?" He roared, as he tried to smash the two rookie beneath his massive paw, barely missing them.

"Allright, enough playing around!" Called Keoki holding out his silver K-D "Gear up guys!"

Four more Digivice, in green, yellow, red and blue appeared, held by the children's hand.

"BOLT-GEAR!" 

"RAD-GEAR!" 

"BLAST-GEAR!" 

"FLIGHT-GEAR!" 

"STEALTH-GEAR!" 

"UNLOCK!" They all shouted at once.

"What the...?" Asked Raremon as light flew off the kid's arm only to hit their own Digimon. 

"Battle Mode Activated." Stated in harmony a serie of computerized voice. 

When the light faded the five Digimons were all clad in their Digi-Gear.

"You think this little trick will save you? HAHAHA! BREATH OF DECAY!" Shouted Raremon, firing his attack toward Metamon.

Now faster thanks to the power of the Bolt-Gear, Metamon had no trouble dodging the gooey acid substance that melted the ground where he had stood and he ran at full speed toward Raremon. The little cyborg Digimon leapt up and punched Raremon with an electricity charged punch right in his left eye! The champion roared in pain as he felt the shock and his eye was rendered useless. Enraged he swatted Metamon away like a ball, sending him toward the station's wall. He was about to crash into it when Finmon swooped by and caught him in mid-air! 

"Nice catch." Congratulated Metamon.

Finmon chuckled as they flew toward Raremon's back "It was nothing... just remember you owe me." 

"HOMING LASER!" Called Kaerumon, firing his attack at their opponent who quickly reacted.

"BREATH OF DECAY!"

The two attack obliterated each other and caused a large cloud of smoke to appear that clouded Raremon's already diminished vision. In fact he didn't see Bibamon in his millitary colored armor dash forward, ready to attack.

"LOG BARRAGE!" 

The log shaped missile exploded in betweem Raremon's paws, the explosion burning him slightly. The smoke started to clear away and he found himself surrounded by a flock of Kattomon in black armor! All flying in circle around him. He looked around confused, trying to figure out what was going on. 

"I'm here... DARK FIRE ASSAULT!" Called the real Kattomon as she suddenly phazed into existance and fired a shot of enflamed projectile at Raremon's body.

"FIN BOOMERANG!" Two hard projectile bounced off the back of the stinky Digimon's head with enough power to make him roar in pain and look back at Finmon and Metamon, just as Finmon's fin returned to her arms.

The champion was completly surrounded by those incredibly powerful rookie. Finmon and Metamon behind him, Bibamon and Kaerumon in front, to one side there was a wall and the other Kattomon. He didn't understand how it could happen, even Clockmon and the Gekomons weren't powerful enough to beat him, and yet he was in a jam against five ROOKIES! 

"This is your last chance to give up and go peacefully Raremon. " Warned Keoki.

"If you don't we'll have no choice but to dispose of you." Added Taki, in a uncaring voice.

Raremon stood there for a second before he started chuckling "NEVER! I WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO WEAKLING LIKE YOU! BREATH OF DECAY!" He roar. 

But Raremon did not fire at his opponent... no, he fired at the ceiling, then at a pillar! quickly the structures started melting and what had to happen, happened. The ceiling started to crack and rumble as Raremon started laughing. 

"WE'RE GONNA BE BURIED ALIVE!" Shrieked Rikimi, almost deafening Taki who was nearby.

That's when a pile of rocks and dirt fell from above on top of Raremon, burying the laughing Digimon and sending a dust cloud sweep everyone. The rumbling stopped as quickly as it had started and same for the cracking. 

"Is...everyobdy okay?" Asked Koki, coughing a little. "Man am I glad I got goggles..." He added, looking at his friends rubbing their eyes.

"We're okay over here, Finmon flew me to this side in time." Called Metamon from the other side of the tracks where he stood with Finmon and Kattomon.

"We're fine here." Stated Kaerumon.

Rikimi coughed "Same here... at least the smell is gone." 

Iaku looked at the pile of rubbles that blocked half of their side of the station, by a strange feat of luck none had hit the tracks. 

"Odors are made out of particles, if the smell particles dissapeared then I guess it means that Raremon is no more." He stated. "I wish it didn't have to end this way."

"It's not our fault, he chose his way out... com'on Bibamon, let's go tell Clockmon and the others!" Commented Taki, as the Blast-Gear returned to his arm and he grabbed his K-D.

Bibamon leaped in his partner's arms as they both headed to the top of the stairs. After all, the next train was due to arrive soon. Tamao happilly welcomed Kattomon in her arms, the Stealth-Gear returning to her arm as she walked carefully toward the pile of debris. 

"I don't really like to harm Digimons... but this guy deserved to be punish... why didn't he just give up though??" The brown haired girl wondered.

"A lot of Digimon like him posess an over active sense of pride, and he could not bear to be defeated by five rookies. In a way, this bully had some honor, and we should respect his memory." Commented Kattomon, climbing to her usual perch on the girl's shoulder. "He was a warrior at heart, cupid and corrupted maybe, but a warrior nonetheless." 

Tamao sighed "So I guess it's not the last time we beat an opponent who just doesn't want to give up..." 

Kattomon could only nod sollemnly.

----------------

A while later the D-Wielders and their Digimons were comfortably settled down in the seats of a subway train wagon. The train was like the rest of the station, much bigger than usual, to be able to carry bigger Digimons. It also had no driver or anything, it was completly empty it arrived. All the Gekomons were aboard the train, and they had all thanked the kids for helping them get rid of Raremon. Clockmon wasn't all that happy his station was damaged but still let the kids and their partner ride the train for free. Right now the Digimons had quickly fallen asleep, tired after those many battles in one day. 

"My friend has a inn in town, I'm shure I can get him to let you shtay for the night. " Stated one of the Gekomons.

"Thanks a lot! Now we can sleep in a real bed!" Replied Rikimi happily. 

"How long until we reach the Pinestar Station?" Asked Keoki. 

"Only half an hour." Answered the green Digimon. 

"Tell me Gekomon..." Started Iaku. "Beside Clockmon's station and the village, where does this subway goes?" 

"Nobody know! Anyone who tried to go further than thoshe two shtations never returned! Clockmon onshe numbered the trains to shee how many there were on the network... but he shtoped after three hundred shikshty five. It take at leasht a month for one train to return onshe it past one of the shtation!" Answered the little champion.

Iaku's eyes bulged out "There is over 365 trains on the tracks?!? And nobody know anything about this subway or even maintain the train?"

The Gekomon shrugged "They never broke down." 

"We need a system like that back home... I hate being stuck in the subway." Rikimi complained.

"I wonder what the village look like." Pondered Tamao.

"Same here." Commented Taki.

**To Be Continued...**

_The five D-Wielders have unlocked their Digi-Gears and proven they can work as a team, but will they be up to the challenges to come? Don't miss the next chapter of Digimon: Key to the Future!_

AN: Yeah I decided to add a little naration at the end of the chapters like in good old Digimon, or my Medabots fics. 


End file.
